El Deseo de un Hada
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.-Babytooth tiene un simple deseo, que Jack nunca vuelva a estar solo. Los deseos se conceden de una forma muy distinta a lo que esperamos.
1. Chapter 1

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE. LA HISTORIA ES DE MIKI MECHETTA Y SOLAMENTE TRADUZCO CON AUTORIZACIÓN.**

**¡H**olaa a todos de nuevo! Pues ya me tienen aquí con este fanfic que no es mío pero que te tenido el permiso de traducir. Tiene una trama sencilla, tierna y muy dulce que me enamoró por la sencillez con que se desarrollaron los personajes. Espero que les guste también a ustedes.

Este fic es Jack/BabyTooth. Me encanta esta hadita, es tan tierna y la amistad que forma con Frost me conmovió demasiado en la película. De hecho, a raíz de eso me empezó a gustar el Jack/Tooth. Tiene 18 capitulos, pero son muy cortos. NO creo tardarme mucho en actualizarla, así que mi Abeceday no perderá el ritmo que ha llevado hasta ahorita. Por ahora les dejo el primer capítulo, que es muy cortito, para que se vayan dando una idea de por dónde va el fic.

**NOTA.-**Dejaré el nombre de Babytooth en inglés (la traducción sería "diente de leche"y el doblaje latino la nombró hadita. Pienso que Babytooth suena mejor)

**Miki Mechetta** es la autora original de esta historia, cuyo nombre original es A Fairy's wish. Tengo su permiso para traducirla y publicarla en mi perfil. Si desean leer el escrito original con mucho gusto puedo mandarles el link.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Los suaves sonidos del zumbido de las diminutas alas llenaron los oídos de Jack. Una sonrisa rozó sus pálidos labios "¿No tienes dientes que recoger?"

Un hada diminuta se lanzó frente a él, sus ojos violetas llenos de emoción cuando comenzó a charlar con su mejor amigo.

"Whoa, disminuye tu velocidad, BabyTooth" se rio, tendiéndole la mano. La mini-hada sonrió, acurrucándose en la palma fría. Con cuidado el espíritu del invierno movió su mano a su hombro, depositando al hada en su percha favorita "¿A dónde te diriges ésta noche?"

Una serie de chillonas palabras y Jack asintió con la cabeza "¿Qué te parece si te llevo?"

Unos chillidos felices para que Jack saliera disparado hacia el cielo nocturno. Era mediados de otoño en el norte, plena primavera en el sur. Uno de esos momentos en que sólo los lugares más fríos del planeta tenían atisbos de nieve. Jack odiaba aquellas temporadas, sobre todo ahora. Ser guardián conllevaba responsabilidades, y esto significaba no hacer ninguna tormenta monstruosa ese año.

Al menos tenía a Babytooth. La pequeña hada se había hecho de su tiempo para mantener a Jack alejado de cualquier travesura. Cada vez que tenía a alguien con quien hablar, o con quien jugar, no tenía ningún tipo de problema que le hiciera tener molestas conversaciones acerca de responsabilidades con un conejo de 6 pies de altura.

Volar con Jack no era como volaban las hadas al recoger dientes. Cuando ella volaba sobre el cielo tenía la urgencia de cumplir una misión. Cuando volaba con él era capaz de contemplar el mundo, confiando en que Jack la llevaría a donde tenía que ir.

"Así que Norte ha decidido que debo elegir un lugar donde vivir"

Babytooth se volteó para ver a su amigo con voz llena de confusión. Jack tenía su propio hogar, el lago.

"Eso fue lo que le dije, pero más niños empiezan a creer en mí y mis poderes crecen. Más gente puede verme y necesito un lugar para permanecer fuera de sus vistas" él suspiró "Trescientos años queriendo que los niños crean en mí, y ahora ni siquiera puedo disfrutarlo"

Babytooth pareció triste, abrazando el cuello de Jack con sus pequeñas manos.

"Está bien. Él tiene razón. Imagínate lo que pasaría si Norte o Tooth dejaran que los niños los vieran. Como seré más poderoso puede que me pase lo mismo. Las leyendas deben ser cuidadosas" Jack se detuvo, de poco en poco para aterrizar en el alféizar de una gran casa, de ladrillos rojos "Ésta es tu parada"

Babytooth se lanzó por la ventana, precipitándose bajo la almohada del niño dormido. Escapó de la habitación con el diente en la mano, volviendo al hombro de Jack.

"Supongo que quieres un viaje a casa ¿verdad?"

Recibió un chillido de confirmación.

"¿Qué te parece el Polo Sur?"

Se acordó de aquel lugar. Hacía frío ahí. Ese hombre horrible casi los mató en ese lugar ¿Porqué Jack querría volver?

"Quiero decir, Norte tiene ya al Polo Norte y en el Polo Sur hay pingüinos. Podría tener un montón de diversión con pingüinos ¡Apuesto que podría mantener uno como mascota!"

Los alarmados chillidos le hicieron sonreír.

"Sólo estoy bromeando acerca de los pingüinos ¿Qué piensas tu acerca de un palacio de hielo? Toda la superficie brillaría como nieve fresca y helada"

Babytooth imaginó el lugar lleno de la helada belleza y se estremeció. Nunca sería capaz de visitar un lugar así. Incluso si ella podía desafiar el frío dudaba que pudiera volar contra los fuertes vientos de aquel mundo estéril. Miró lo feliz que Jack parecía estar. Un mundo de hielo y nieve sería como el cielo del espíritu del invierno. Un verdadero hogar para el niño nómada. Se entretuvo sobre su hombro escuchando cómo describía soñadoramente aquel mundo invernal, mientras volaban a su casa.

Cuando se acercaban a la entrada del reino de Tooth, Jack lenta y suavemente cogió a la compañera sobre su hombro "Supongo que tienes trabajo que hacer y Tooth se enojará si me sigues"

Babytooth asintió, saliendo de la palma de su mano para abrazar su nariz con suavidad, antes de volar a los condados brillantes del hada de los dientes. Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en la comisura de sus ojos al pensar en su amigo viviendo solitario en aquel palacio de hielo. Al volar bajo el suelo salpicado de estrellas miró al horizonte. La estrella de la tarde brillaba con fuerza en esta noche sin nubes y Babytooth hizo lo que nunca antes había pensado hacer. Ella pidió un deseo.

-o-

Muy por encima de la tierra se encuentra el reino de los guardianes celestiales. Ahí estaban el hombre de la luna, guardián de la providencia y el destino, así como otro guardián. Más viejo que el tiempo mismo e inmutable en los cielos, con un vestido que fluía en patrones de remolinos de oro y plata; es la estrella de la tarde. El eterno guardián de los deseos escucha aquél deseo de la pequeña Babytooth y sonríe. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que le pedían un deseo tan puro.

* * *

Ya traducí el segundo capítulo así que mañana mismo se los subo ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuál creen que fue el deseo que pidió BabyTooth?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORKS, LA HISTORIA DE MIKI MECHETTA SOLO TRADUZCO BAJO AUTORIZACIÓN.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Pues como lo dicen, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traje el siguiente capítulo. NO tiene idea de lo mucho que me alegra ver el excelente recibimiento que tuvo esta historia (¡no me esperaba ni un comentario, y obtuve tres, yeah!) También es un capítulo corto y como ven, la trama se desarrolla corta. Pero ya traduje los primeros cinco capitulos así que podré actualizar muy seguido ;)

Comentarios:

Fanatica1Asoaso: ¿En serio recomiendas mis fics? ¡eso me causa demasiados feelings! me halagas mucho, de verdad. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mis historias y darme todo este apoyo.

Fireeflower: ¡Hola! me alegra tener noticias frescas de ti. Amé mucho esta película como te habrás dado cuenta, pero no he subido los demás proyectos que tengo porque quiero adelantarlos. Esta traducción salió de la nada y espero que te guste el desarrollo de la historia ¡Gracias por seguir mis locuras!

ASHKORE15: jajaja, a mi me gustaría más bien una marmota... neh.

**Miki Mechetta** es la autora original de esta historia. Solo traduzco con su permiso.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Esta es, posiblemente, una idea realmente estúpida para una historia, pero me gusta, así que la continuaré. Espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 2**

Sólo los deseos más fuertes llegan a la estrella de la tarde. Los deseos que, al momento en que se conciben, se piden con todo el corazón. El poder de esa añoranza da vida al deseo. Con sus alas plateadas se desliza por su casa la guardiana de los deseos.

_Deseo que Jack nunca se quede solo de nuevo._

Rara vez concedía un deseo. Muy a menudo los deseadores no tenían ni idea de las consecuencias que su deseo podía traer. Aún así, era el trabajo de la estrella de la tarde considerar todos los deseos. Éste le intrigaba. Los deseos de Jack habían llegado a ella muchas veces en los últimos 300 años. Deseos desespereados.

_Desearía que sólo una persona me viera._

_Desearía tener alguien con quien hablar._

_Desearía saber cuál es mi propósito._

A ella le hubiera gustado aliviar la carga del chico Frost, pero no podía hacer que un niño creyera en él. No podía tampoco crear un amigo para el solitario chico, dar la vida aún después de la muerte. Así que los deseos se desvanecían. Pero este deseo, este deseo sí se podía otorgar. No obstante, costaría demasiado al deseador. Convocó una imagen de la pequeña hadita, la estrella de la tarde la miró revoloteando a travé de la noche, trayendo monedas y recogiendo dientes de los niños del mundo.

¿Estaría la pequeña dispuesta a renunciar a todo por su amigo?

-o-

Babytooth se movió bajo una suave almohada, el calmado aliento del niño acostado como sonido de fondo, sus pequeñas manos agarraron el diente que estaba ahí, dejando caer una moneda en su lugar. Retorciéndose, se dio la vuelta alejándose hacia la ventana y oscura noche. Parpadeó y dejo de moverse, flotando en su lugar mientras observaba a la estrella de la tarde que brillaba mucho esa noche. Parpadeó, dejando de moverse y viendo a la estrella en shock ¡Se estaba moviendo!

La brillante luz cayó del suelo justo a su derecha. Babytooth gritó y cerró los ojos con espanto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del diminuto y precioso diente intentando protegerlo. De repente, el aire frío de la noche se volvió cálido. Babytooth abrió los ojos y miró con asombro a la dama que tenía enfrente.

Ella era hermosa. Su cabello brillaba como oro blanco, como una estrella nocturna. Su piel era de un color dorado y su vestido… Babytooth nunca había visto ropa tan bonita. Parecía estar hecha de blanca seda, pero con patrones de oro y plata moviéndose encima de ella. Cual tapiz que da luz. La parte más sorprendente de todo, al menos para Babytooth, fue que el tamaño de la mujer. Era de su exacto tamaño ¡No había visto a nadie de su estatura más que sus hermanas!

"Saludos, pequeña" hizo una reverencia la brillante dama. Babytooth chirriaba a modo de saludo, para quedarse en silencio una vez más.

"Yo soy Estel, la estrella de la tarde. He oído tu deseo y decidí concedértelo"

Babytooth se quedó mirando a la estrella confundida por unos segundos antes de que su rostro se iluminara. ¿Su deseo sobre Jack? ¡Esa era todo lo que quería! Babytooth empezó a agradecer con alegría a la estrella, cuando la mujer levantó su mano para detener su vocecita chillona.

"Pero hay una condición"

¿Condición?

"Puedo asegurarme de que Jack nunca más esté solo, pero no puedo crearle un amigo. No puedo tampoco coger a un niño y convertirlo en su amigo eterno. Darle a alguien que esté dispuesto a permanecer a su lado requiere de un alma dispuesta a unirse a él, si no hay alguien que desee hacer ese sacrificio Jack se quedará solo. Sabes lo básico de los lazos, porque de esa manera tú y tus hermanas están unidas al hada de los dientes. Con Jack sería aún más fuerte. Un alma unida a él compartiría su poder del invierno, todas sus habilidades ¿Lo entiendes?"

Babytooth asintió.

"Es por eso que vine contigo. Voy a darle a Jack su amigo eterno, solo si tu estás dispuesta a ser ese amigo"

Babytooth agarró el diente en sus brazos acercándolo al pecho ¿Renunciar a ser un hada de los dientes? ¡Esa era la vida que había llevado en toda su existencia! Pero pensó en Jack, solo en un palacio de hielo, mirando al silencioso ártico y la nieve caer. Jack siempre estaba ahí para ella, había dado voluntariamente su cayado, la fuente de su poder, para salvarle la vida. Lo había visto en su momento más vulnerable, atrapado en esas heladas paredes, relevado a ser un chico solitario. Ella lo había salvado también. Le demostró que sus poderes no habían sido casualidad, había sido elegido por una razón.

Babytooth miró al diente en sus brazos "_Ella acaba de perder su primer premolar y ha sido una niña muy buena, creo que merece una moneda de un dólar"_ Tooth le había dado una misión. No podía abandonarla.

Mirando hacia la estrella, Babytooth rápidamente comenzó a explicar. Si, ella estaría con Jack, pero tenía que dejarle el diente a Tooth y explicarle porqué abandonaría su vida. Estel sonrió, sabía la magnitud de la elección tomada por la hadita.

"Vamos a ver a tu guardiana. Ella no puede interferir en tu elección, pero sentirá cuando el enlace esté roto para que seas transformada. Es justo decirle adiós a tu antigua vida"

* * *

Pues bien, Babytooth tomó su decisión. Pero las cosas no terminan ahí ¿Qué pensarán Tooth y Jack al respecto? Y más importante ¿Babytooth no se arrepentirá?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, bastante pronto espero yo =)

chao!


	3. Chapter 3

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y LA HISTORIA DE MIKI MECHETTA SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL TRADUCIRLA CON PERMISO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Lo sé, les sigo y sigo poniendo gorro con esta historia. Como no he tenido muchas tareas he ido traduciendo los capítulos muy rápidamente y ya que les está gustando, pues ¡No me resistí! Mil gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios que me han motivado.

Comentarios:

Guest/ Fanática1AsoAso: Para la actualización de Abecedary todavía falta porque esa historia sí la escribo yo xD Pero la traducción por ahora va muy rápida, espero poder seguir así o solo atrasarme por tres días máximo.

Fireeflower: Yo no creo que la soledad sea mala, creo que es más bien nociva. Un horror. El deseo fue inocente así como el desarrollo de su amistad, por eso me encantó tanto esta historia. Este capítulo aclara más cosas, espero te guste.

ASNight: ¡Muchas gracias! me alegra que te haya emocionado tanto la historia y que además te guste el trabajo que estoy realizando con la traducción. DIsfruta este capítulo =)

geralCullenBlack: Comentes o no comentes, me conformo y me sentiré feliz con saber que te ha gustado =D

**Miki Mechetta.-**Es la autora original de esta historia y tengo su permiso para traducirla y publicarla en mi perfil.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?"

Tooth miró a su pequeña ayudante. Babytooth estaba asustada, podía sentirlo a través de su vínculo. Que no se diga que sus hijas no eran valientes.

Babytooth asintió.

Tooth suavemente acercó a la hadita, sintiendo su temblor. Por un momento consideró tratar de detener esa locura, pero esta no era su elección. Con cuidado, liberó a la pequeña hadita viendo cómo Estel tomaba a su ayudante en sus manos, desapareciendo en un destello de luz.

"Por favor, cuídala, Jack"

-o-

Jack tranquilamente inspeccionaba su nuevo hogar. El guardián del invierno no tuvo problemas para crear un palacio de hielo, pero todavía necesitaba algunos cambios menores. El primero eran sus escaleras, simplemente no tenían motivo de estar. Mirando la gran escalera delante de él, negó con su cabeza de manera aburrida. Un movimiento de su cayado y un tobogán de hielo sustituyó los peldaños congelados. Perfecto.

El viento se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras volaba hacia la parte superior de su nuevo juguete. Estaba a punto de sentarse cuando una brillante idea lo golpeó ¿porqué sentarse cuando puedes estar de pie?

Sonriendo, saltó sobre un portaobjetos desplomándose hacia abajo. Su risa era el único sonido en ese mundo congelado.

De repente, el palacio comenzó a llenarse de una luz radiante. Jack saltó hacia atrás, sorprendido, dando vueltas, buscando la fuente de la mágica luz. La forma en que las paredes de hielo reflejaban la luz le hicieron imposible adivinar su origen. La luz se apagó, revelando a una radiante y luminosa mujer que nunca antes había visto.

"Saludos, Jack Frost"

Jack agarró su bastón con fuerza, pero dejándolo de lado. No creía que esa mujer pudiera ser una amenaza "Lo siento, pero ¿Quién eres?"

La mujer sonrió "Me parece que estoy conociendo a un montón de gente hoy. Soy Estel, la estrella de la tarde y guardiana de los deseos"

Jack asintió, aceptando la declaración. "Está bien pero ¿Porqué estás aquí?

"¡Porque vengo a conceder un deseo, por supuesto!"

Jack la miró fijamente. Claro, él había pedido deseos en los últimos años, pero no había tenido ningún motivo para desear algo últimamente. Estaba un poco solo, pero eso ya no era nuevo. Dejó de desear compañía como a los doscientos años.

Al ver la confusión del chico, Estel le tendió la mano acoplada, revelando a la hadita acurrucada en ella.

"¡Babytooth!" Jack corrió hacia ella, dispuesto a agarrar a la hadita de esa extraña mujer.

Al ver lo asustado que Jack estaba por ella, Babytooth dejó el calor protector de la estrella volando hacia su amigo. En los pocos segundos que tardó en llegar hacia él pudo temblar de frío. Jack tomó cuidadosamente a la pequeña en sus manos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener el frío penetrante en sus diminutas alas.

Mientras observaba, Estel se deslizó cerca de ellos "No es tu deseo, Jack Frost. Es el de ella"

Él no levantó la mirada del hadita, demasiado preocupado viéndola temblar para prestarle mucha atención a la estrella. "Hace mucho frío aquí, por favor llévala a su casa"

"Ella está en casa Jack"

"¿Qué?" los ojos azules de Frost se llenaron de confusión, mirando aquellos ojos dorados.

"Babytooth pidió un deseo muy especial y he decidido otorgárselo"

"¿Qué deseo?"

"Ella pidió un deseo para ti, Jack. Deseó que nunca estuvieras solo otra vez. He decidido concederle ese deseo y ella ha optado asumir la responsabilidad de lo que eso significa. Desde hoy Babytooth ya no será un hada de los dientes. En vez de eso, estará vinculada a ti, una criatura del hielo y la nieve, condicionada a tus propios poderes"

Jack miró a su pequeña amiga, que lo miraba fijamente, con ojos llenos de emoción. Pero podía ver el miedo ahí, también "No"

Babytooth juró que podía sentir su corazón detenerse ¿Jack no la quería?

"No puedo dejar que abandones tu mundo por mi. Te encanta ser un hada de los dientes ¿Cuántas veces te ayudé a volar alrededor del mundo, recogiendo los dientes? ¡Siempre estabas tan feliz!"

Babytooth negó con la cabeza comenzando a chillar. Ella quería eso.

Jack negó con la cabeza. No podía dejarle hacer esto. Ella no sabía lo que estaba sacrificando por él. En su desesperación, miró a la estrella del atardecer "No puedo aceptar eso. No puedo quitársela a Tooth"

"El hada de los dientes está de acuerdo, Jack. Esta es la elección de Babytooth y te ha escogido a ti, pero veo que no quieres alejarla de su mundo. Si tu estuvieras dispuesto a aceptar la oferta sería un gran regalo. Te propongo un trato. Babytooth quiere darte un compañero, y tu compañera será. A partir de hoy, el equinoccio de otoño, hasta el primer día de la primavera, Babytooth estará unida a ti. Pero, cuando el sol se ponga, marcando el comienzo de la primavera en el hemisferio norte, ella volverá a ser un hada de los dientes ¿Estás de acuerdo?"

Jack miró a la temblorosa hada en sus manos. Seis meses con Babytooth a su lado, una oportunidad para mostrarle toda la belleza del invierno. Era demasiado tentador para el chico "Está bien, seis meses y luego regresa a casa"

Babytooth chilló de felicidad. Seis meses, ella podría renunciar a su mundo por seis meses con facilidad. El miedo que había estado en su corazón se fue rápidamente ¡esto sería maravilloso!

Estel sonrió y levantó su brazo derecho hacia el cielo, chasquenado los dedos gritó "¡Entonces que así sea!"

La estrella desapareció y Babytooth de pronto se vio rodeada de una luz blanca, se sentía fría como los vientos polares y olía a hielo. Sintió que se levantaba de la mano de Jack cuando la luz comenzó a consumirla, brillando tanto que el frío de repente desapareció. El olor al aire gélido no parecía ahora aterrador. Por fin se sintió recostada en el suelo, con la luz desvaneciénodse a la distancia. Abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue a Jack mirándola fijamente.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Pues, se ha llegado a un acuerdo con el deseo. Al principio cuando leí la reacción de Jack me quedé consternada, pero después pensé que esa sería su reacción más natural, después de todo es un espíritu muy bueno y no quiere que Babytooth pierda su vida solo por él. Ahora ¿El acuerdo realmente funcionará, o pasarán cosas que le harán arrepentirse?

Muchas gracias por leer =D

Chao!


	4. Chapter 4

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS Y WILLIAM JOYCE, LA HISTORIA DE ES MIKA MECHETTA Y SOLAMENTE LA TRADUZCO CON PERMISO.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo! ¿Como han estado? Quizá ya les esté hartando la historia con lo rápido que estoy subiendo estos capítulos xD Pero es que me he emocionado mucho traduciéndolos =D Este es un capítulo corto, como los anteriores ¡Babytooth ya es diferente! ¿Quieren ver qué cosas va a hacer ahora que tiene los poderes de Jack Frost? Bueno, sigan leyendo xD

Comentarios:

Fireeflower: "Mejor tarde que nunca" xD Si hacer una historia del Origen de los Guardianes ten por seguro que la leeré. Pues bien este capítulo explica el aspecto de Babytooth y un poco de sus nuevos poderes ¡disfrútalo! y ojalá pueda seguir actualizando tan rápidamente como hasta ahora.

Fanatica1Asoaso: A mí también me gusta mucho el Jack/Tooth. Y bueno, se arrepentirán si es verdad, pero por razones curiosas.

¡Mil gracias por todos sus favoritos y alertas! espero que les guste este capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Jack vio a su pequeña amiga con admiración. Ella se veía muy diferente, eso era seguro. En lugar de una pequeña hada, era un chica, de cabello igual al color de la nieve. Se envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo como un montón de nieve. Mientras que los ojos de Jack eran de un azul parecido al de las heladas, los de Babytooth eran de un gris pálido, como un cielo en día nevado. Atrás quedaron las plumas verdes que cubrían su cuerpo. Ahora, su piel era tan pálida como la de Jack y su cuerpo estaba vestido con un traje distinto. Una blusa ajustada, azul brillante, cubierta de remolinos de escarcha que cubrían su torso. Era una blusa pequeña, alcanzando solo la punta de sus omóplatos y dejando al descubierto sus brazos. Sus piernas estaban vestidas de un pantalón marrón como el de Jack y sus pies desnudos. A su lado había dos objetos. El primero era una chaqueta azul oscuro y la segundo era un cayado. Como el de Jack, el cayado era una vara fina con la punta en forma de luna creciente. Pero mientras que el cayado de Jack era de madera, éste estaba hecho de un material azul que parecía ser hielo escarchado.

Jack estaba en trance. Nunca había visto a una criatura como ella, que obviamente era parte de su maravilloso país que era el invierno. Con mucho cuidado se acercó, inclinándose frente a la chica "¿Estás bien?"

Babytooth miró a Jack e inclinó la cabeza "Te has encogido"

Su voz sonaba como un viento invernal, como el crujido de las botas sobre nieve fresca, como el tintineo de las campanas de un trineo. Como todo eso en uno. Cuando Jack miró a Babytooth, sus ojos se ensancharon "¡Hablé!"

Sus manos volaron a cubrir su boca "¡Oh, lo hice de nuevo!"

Riendo, Jack asintió "Sí, lo hiciste. Y yo no me encogí, tu creciste"

"Oh" Babytooth miró sus manos ¡Eran tan diferentes! Toda ella era diferente.

"¿Tienes frío?" Jack dudaba que la chica pudiera sentir el fío, pero valía la pena preguntar.

Babytooth parpadeó sorprendida y le sonrió "No ¡Ya no tengo frío!"

Jack sonrió y extendió la mano, acariciando suavemente el cabello que caía sobre su rostro. A medida que sus dedos tocaron su piel, Jack abrió la boca para responderle cuando un sentimiento espantoso lo abrumó. De repente, sus poderes se recorrieron a través de su cuerpo, pasando por su brazo, por su mano, hasta la punta de sus dedos. Cuando llegaron a ese borde envolvieron a Babytooth, recorriendo toda su piel y su cuerpo antes de regresar nuevamente a Jack, dejado solo un toque de magia invernal.

Todo el proceso duró menos de un minuto, pero dejó a Jack temblando. De pronto sentía a Babytooth a su lado, como si fuera una parte de él. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, podía sentir el poder invernal corriendo a través de sus venas.

Babytooth lo miró, con sus ojos grises llenos de preocupación "¿Está bien?"

Jack asintió con la cabeza, sin aliento "¿S-Se…Sentiste eso?"

Babytooth asintió, pero no era tan nuevo para ella. Cuando Jack le tocó había sentido los últimos restos de su enlace con Tooth desaparecer, para ser reemplazados con el vínculo hacia Jack. Estel tenía razón, esto era diferente. La vinculación con la Guardiana de los recuerdos había significado el conocimiento constante de dónde tenía que estar, lo que los niños merecían por su diente y dónde estaban sus hermanas. Eso ya se había ido. En su lugar sentía emoción y curiosidad. Ella quería volar y divertirse. También se dio cuenta de que ya sabía cómo hacer la bola de nieve perfecta.

Cogió su cayado, deseosa de ver si podía hacerlo.

Babytooth giraba saltando a través del aire, liberando una pequeña ráfaga de viento ártico. A sus pies se formaron tres bolas de nieve perfectas. Curiosa, cogió una, haciendo rodar la esfera de blanca nieve en sus manos.

Jack la observaba, fascinado. Le había tomado años perfeccionar ese truco.

Babytoooth lanzó la bola de nieve al aire, mirando con deleite cómo caía al suelo, salpicándole al hielo. Cogió otra, repitiendo la acción. Agarró la última bola de nieve, lista para lanzarla cuando algo la detuvo. Una vocecita en el fondo de su mente le decía que había algo más divertido que ese truco "¿Jack?"

"¿Hmm?"

¡Pow! La bola de nieve salpicó en la cara de Jack, cubriéndolo del polvo blanco. Limpió los copos de nieve que estaban en sus ojos, Jack estaba en shock, nadie jamás lo había golpeado con una bola de nieve. Babytooth se rio, viendo la cara de sorpresa en su amigo "¡Eso fue divertido!"

Jack sonrió "Oh ¿de verdad?"

Un giro rápido de su cayado y un ejército de bolas de nieve aparecieron bajo sus pies. Babytooth tragó saliva, y empezó a correr. Sabía en lo que iba a pasar pues ya no tenía el factor sorpresa.

Jack se levantó, dispuesto a perseguirla, pero se detuvo. Babytooth corrió por hielo que formaba el palacio invernal como otros corrían sobre una pista forestal. La superficie era resbaladiza, pero no se tropezaba ni se caía. Mientras corría, el cabello flotaba tras ella. Jack dejó caer la bola de nieve al suelo. Ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde, ahora quería ver lo que Babytooth era capaz de hacer. Ella, obviamente, tenia sus habilidades más básicas pero ¿Qué pasaba con las complicadas? ¿Podía volar en los vientos? ¿Podría controlar la nieve? Era momento de saberlo.

A esas alturas Babytooth se había dado cuenta de que Jack no la perseguía. Se dio la vuelta, dándole una mirada de perplejidad ¡Eso había sido divertido! ¿No se suponía que debían divertirse?

Jack sonrió "Más tarde, Babytooth"

Se agachó en el suelo, agarrando su abandonado cayado y caminó hacia ella. Le colocó el cayado de hielo en su mano, sonriendo con una maliciosa luz en sus ojos "Vas a necesitar esto"

* * *

chachachachan...

¿Cuáles son los planes de Jack para la pobre Babytooth?

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	5. Chapter 5

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y LA HISTORIA DE MIKA MECHETTA, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO TRADUCIENDO CON PERMISO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo aquí al fin subiendo un capítulo nuevo de esta traducción. Sé que las cosas suceden muy lentas en la secuencia de la historia, pero más adelante habrá situaciones mejores créanme. Me ha impresionado la cantidad de gente que lee el fic, no muchos comentan pero ¡wow! deberían ver los hits ¡Gracias! =D

Comentario:

Fanatica1Asoase: Atinaste más o menos con los planes. Espero poder actualizar más rápidamente para darle fluidez a la historia, todo dependerá si se arreglan los problemas con mi internet. Por el otro lado, acabo de actualizar Abecedary =)

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Las enormes puertas de hielo del Palacio de Jack brillaban al sol. No nevaba ese día, un hecho inusual para ese páramo invernal. A pesar de que en el exterior todo se veía tranquilo, la idea de dejar el palacio no le gustaba a Babytooth. Se sentía segura, los muros irradiaban una mágica sensación de frío que la hicieron sentir protegida. Allá afuera, en el mundo cubierto de nieve que formaba la Antártida, cualquier cosa podía suceder. Cogió la mano de Jack con fuerza, una reacción instintiva, y que detuvo al joven Guardián. Él bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas. No había agarrado la mano de alguien desde que era humano.

Miro sus ojos llenos de miedo y sonrió suavemente "No te preocupes, esto va a ser divertido. Te voy a enseñar a volar de verdad"

Babytooth asintió con la cabeza, apretando su agarre, Jack abrió la puerta. El viento frío la atravesó, tirando de su ropa invernal. Jack dio un paso hacia el mundo exterior, pero se detuvo.

"¡Oh, claro!" soltó la mano de Babytooth y corrió de vuelta a la pila de olvidadas bolas de nieve. Cogió su chaqueta, tirada en el suelo "Ten, para que uses el uniforme completo"

Babytooth le dio a Jack su cayado para agarrar la sudadera. Se puso el suave material, contemplándose, entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía en absoluto cómo lucía. Sabía que era más alta, pero eso era todo "Jack ¿Cómo me veo ahora?"

"Bueno, te ves parecida a mi, pero no igual. No es como cuando eras hada de Tooth, prácticamente eras su versión más pequeña, eres…" Jack buscó las palabras adecuadas, hermosa le vino a la mente, pero ya le había dicho que se parecía a él y lo consideró como una extraña forma de autoelogio "Ven, te lo mostraré"

Jack cerró las puertas transformando la pared helada. En lugar de los bloques congelados que cargaban el hielo, la superficie de la puerta de cristal se pulió. La superficie era como un espejo donde se reflejaban dos seres. Babytooth reconoció a Jack, pero la chica a su lado era extraña. Alzando su mirada, Babytooth miró a la chica del hielo reflejar sus movimientos, rozando la punta de sus dedos con su cabello, moviendo la ropa estampada con invierno. La chaqueta que se había colocado encima de su camisa combinaba con el color del suéter de Jack, pero tenía copos de nieve más pequeños y una cremallera en la parte delantera. En ese momento estaba abierta, revelando la blusa más delgada. Decidió que le gustaba de esa forma. Babytooth elevó su mano izquierda, colocándola sobre el hielo. La chica a la que estaba viendo hizo lo mismo. A medida que la palma tocó ru reflejo, Babytooth dejó escapar un suspiro "Ya no soy yo ¿Verdad?"

Jack permaneció en silencio mientras las palabras resonaban en su mente. Parecía estar buscando una respuesta. Por último, miró a la niña invernal de nuevo con una sonrisa "No, tú siempre serás tú. No siempre fui Jack Frost, pero la persona que era antes de convertirme en el espíritu del invierno es la misma que soy ahora. Además, esto es solo temporal. Pronto volverás a tu colorida forma ¿Recuerdas?"

Babytooth asintió con su cabeza, retirando la mano del hielo y agarrando la mano del chico apretándola con fuerza. Confiaba en Jack. Tomó su cayado atrás de ella, respirando hondo y esperó.

Jack le apretó también la mano, decidiendo que le gustaba tomarse de las manos "Está bien, aquí vamos"

-o-

Las puertas de hielo se abrieron de golpe y los dos espíritus invernales se dispararon al cielo. Los vientos árticos los empujaban aún más alto en el aire. Babytooth agarró con mayor fuerza a Jack, ahora su único soporte. Vio en el rostro de su amigo unos ojos infantiles, una expresión de absoluta felicidad pasmada en todo su rostro. De repente, su corazón latió más rápido. Sus hermanas se pondrían muy celosas si alguna vez se enteraran de eso.

Jack sintió el corazón de su compañera a toda velocidad, un efecto secundario muy interesante de su vínculo, pero malinterpretó su significado "No te preocupes, no dejaré que te caigas"

Se apresuró a través del paisaje nevado hasta que Jack encontró lo que estaba buscando, un acantilado de hielo que sobresalía al manto de nieve. Aterrizó en la cima del acantilado, con cuidado de que Babytooth descendiera bien "Aqui vamos, este es el lugar perfecto para lanzarse"

Babytooth miró por encima del borde y chilló de miedo. Saltó hacia atrás y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Jack, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Hubiera querido tener alas otra vez.

Jack se rio "No pasa nada, Babytooth, no tienes que tener miedo"

Era fácil para él decirlo.

La agarró de sus hombros, empujándola suavemente lejos de él y miró sus grises ojos asustados "Vamos, dominaste el arte de crear una bola de nieve en pocos minutos ¡Volar es así de fácil!"

Babytooth no estaba segura de poder volar. Ella supo de inmediato cómo hacer la bola de nieve, pero ni tenía ni idea de cómo Jack volaba o creaba una tormenta de nieve. Bajó la mirada hacia su cayado de hielo entre sus manos. Sabía que tenía relación con eso. Cuando Jack comenzó a hablarle sobre los vientos encontró ahogadas sus palabras, toda su atención se centró en el cayado. Considerando que, solo unos segundos atrás, parecía ser un pedazo de hielo, no entendía cómo de su superficie parecía latir energía. Observó, fascinada, los pulsos de luz atravesando su personal.

Jack había dejado de hablar, mirando curioso a Babytooth con el cayado entre sus manos, en su rostro una nube de determinación mientras se concentraba en las luces pulsantes. De repente, todo el cayado brilló en luz invernal, el viento giró alrededor de Babytooth y ella comenzó a flotar. La luz se desvaneció y Babytooth cayó al suelo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, llenos de asombro y Jack se percató de algo. Cuando ella se había convertido en un espíritu del invierno había estado muy contento de tener a alguien con quien divertirse, ya que él quería mostrarle cómo volar. Curiosamente dejó que su mente divagara en una tormenta invernal, la increíble sensación de sacarle nieve a las nubes y recubrir un pueblo de blanco.

El cayado de Babytooth se iluminó nuevamente y esta vez alrededor de formó nieve-Entonces-pensó Jack-todo lo que quiero enseñarle ella lo aprende.

Mientras Jack estaba disfrutando esa capacidad, Babytooth estaba ocupada procesando toda la información nueva que había sido vertida en ella. Si vínculo con Tooth había sido puramente un flujo de localizaciones y tareas, Ahora ella de repente tenía el poder. Si quería podía cubrir todo el mundo de hielo ¿Jack siempre se sentiría así?

* * *

Sí, lo sé, muy corto. Pero ya tengo el capítulo 6 y espero poder subirlo mañana mismo ¿Qué les ha parecido por ahora Babytooth?

¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	6. Chapter 6

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE Y DREAMWORK Y LA HISTORIA DE MIKI MECHETTA, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! si, ya les traigo más necedades de esta historia =D Es otro capitulo cortito, como estos capítulos son cortos y con secuencias inmediatas intento subirlos rápidamente, de forma que la historia fluya ¡Mil gracias por sus visita y comentarios! sé que la autora original los adora.

Comentarios:

Fireeflower: para el capitulo diez más o menos te acostumbras a Babytooth humana (bueno, 15 si eres terca como yo xD) Y lo que tu dices, más o menos van por ahí las cosas.

Fanatica1Asoase: Bueno, no sé si estáa mejor pero espero que aún así te guste ;)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Babytooth se elevó encima del paisaje ártico, viendo cómo la silueta pequeña de Jack se movía con el viento del mundo invernal color azul y blanco. Conocía lo suficiente al Guardián de la Diversión como para saber que la retaría a una carrera tan pronto dominara los principios del vuelo. Probablemente podía alcanzarlo si lo intentaba, pero Babytooth había sido siempre un espíritu cuidadoso y eso no había cambiado. Así que dejó a Jack adelantarse mientras experimentaba sus nuevas habilidades,

El viento era una sustancia difícil, nada parecido a sus alas. Las alas eran una parte de ella, el viento fuerza de la naturaleza. Había un delicado equilibrio del lugar a donde ella quería ir y dónde se dirigía el viento. Dudaba incluso que Jack considerara eso. Él era guardián del invierno, el viento lo obedecía. Tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera hacia la naturleza un mando confortable.

Jack se había detenido, esperando que lo alcanzara. Como no quería hacerlo esperar respiró hondo y susurró al viento "Un poco más rápido ¿Por favor?"

Corrió hacia Jack ahora, el viento azotando su cabello alrededor de su cuerpo. El cabello era otra característica nueva. Ella volteó para ver cómo el viento lo agitaba, ondeando detrás de ella. Era probable que se interpusiera en su camino si no lo detenía. Mientras meditaba el dilema, el cabello de Babytooth se estrelló contra Jack. Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, impidiendo que cayera. Él la miró riéndose de su expresión sorprendida "Yo supuse que, después de haber estado volando por tanto tiempo, sabrías a dónde vas ¿No?"

La cara de Babytooth se volvió color frío "Lo siento"

"No tienes nada que lamentar, solo asegurarte de que no chocarás conmigo. Serás mi ayudante este año, así que debo ser capaz de contar contigo. Te va a encantar llevar el invierno al Norte, ven, vamos a mi casa. Tenemos ventiscas de nieve y días que planificar"

Jack agarró la mano de Babytooth otra vez, tirando de ella mientras él se dirigía al Palacio de hielo. A medida que se acercaban al nuevo hogar de Jack, él se detuvo, mirando al palacio elevándose por encima de la nieve "¿Qué piensas de él?"

Babytooth estudió al palacio, notando todo su esplendor por primera vez. Era precioso, una alta aguja de hielo que llegaba hasta el cielo, con unas características puertas gigantes que habían cruzado esa mañana, pero no se adaptaba al gusto de Jack en absoluto "¿Por qué lo hiciste así?"

Jack se encogió de hombros "Fue la primera cosa que se me vino a la mente ¿No te gusta?"

Babytooth no estaba acostumbrada a esto. Siempre hacía lo que le decían, Tooth rara vez pedía opiniones sobre cualquier cosa. Jack sintió su vacilación y pidió al viento bajarlos al suelo. Cuidadosamente colocó una mano bajo su barbilla, guiando su rostro para verla a los ojos "Babytooth, tú eres mi ayudante ¡te dejaré opinar! Ahora ¿Qué piensas de esto?"

Ella miró la torre de hielo "Es bonito"

"Si, pero no te gusta" no parecía herido, solo con curiosidad "Vamos, tenemos todo un mundo de hielo aquí y el poder para hacer lo que quiera con él ¿Qué te parece?"

Un encogimiento de hombros y ojos bajos fue su única respuesta. Jack frunció los labios, esto no estaba bien ¡Se suponía que fuera divertido! Volvió a mirar su nuevo hogar. Ella tenía razón, había algo mal en ello. No había pensado mucho en su aspecto. Entonces tuvo una idea. Dejando a Babytooth en el suelo, saltó al cielo y comenzó a crear.

Babytooth levantó la mirada del suelo para observar con asombro cómo el pilar de hielo desapareció. En su lugar surgieron imponentes torres que estaban conectadas entre sí por pasarelas delicadas de hielo. Cuando Jack terminó, se encontró mirando una réplica invernal del palacio de los dientes.

"No está mal ¿eh?" Jack flotaba enfrente de ella, con los ojos brillando de alegría "¿Qué te parece?"

Babytooth se aferró con fuerza a su cayado "¡Arriba por favor, señor viento!"

El viento la levantó suavemente hacia el cielo, dejándola caer sobre una de las pasarelas heladas. Jack la siguió en silencio, viendo cómo Babytooth caminaba a través de la construcción de hielo. Por último, se enfrentó a Jack, con los ojos abiertos llenos de alegría "¡Es perfecto! Pero, solo has estado en el palacio de los dientes una vez"

Jack se encogió de hombros, obviamente satisfecho consigo mismo "Dos veces en realidad. ¿Supongo que éste es mejor?"

"¡Oh sí! Es increíble Jack"

Él aterrizó a su lado sonriendo "Está bien, vamos a trabajar en mi nueva casa mañana. Por ahora quiero que me enseñes todo sobre el palacio de los dientes. Sé como luce, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo funciona"

Los ojos de Babytooth estaban llenos de emoción y Jack supo que tomó la decisión correcta ¡Eso iba a ser divertido!

"Y aquí es donde tenemos las monedas" Jack asintió con la cabeza apoyada en una pared de hielo, mientras Babytooth le dio vuela a una réplica de la sala de monedas ¿Quién diría que ser un hada de los dientes era tan complicado? Las últimas horas habían sido una gira relámpago por todo el mundo del hada de los dientes y sus ayudantes. Fue algo bueno que en ese momento no se ocultara el sol en el Polo Sur.

El plan inicial era que la dejara tener su diversión y luego desmontar el palacio de dientes, pero ya había decidido que podía ser mejor quedarse con él. Babytooth era feliz ahí y ahora el Polo Sur sería su hogar ¿Porqué no dejarla con una parte de lo que había renunciado?

Babytooth detuvo su parloteo y se acercó a Jack "Y eso es todo"

Él sonrió, ampliando su mirada y la formación de una expresión de sorpresa que hizo reír a Babytooth "¡Vaya, yo pensaba que era solo recoger el diente, llevarlo a casa y repetir!"

Ella negó con la cabeza, satisfecho del reconocimiento "No ¡es un montón de trabajo!"

"Apuesto a que sí, pero no es así como yo opero. Tu podrás tener mis poderes, pero todavía necesitas aprender a divertirte"

Babytooth le dirigió a Jack una mirada de perplejidad, cómo si no se estuvieran divirtiendo.

Jack se echó a reír "Sí, esto ha sido divertido, no me malinterpreten, pero este no es nuestro trabajo. Necesitas aprender cómo divertirse al usar mis poderes. Primero lo primero, el viento es nuestro amigo y quiere ayudarnos. No tienes que llamarlo "señor viento" y pedirle que te eleve; solo le dices a dónde quieres ir y juegas mientras te lleva ahí"

"¿Cómo se puede jugar con el viento?"

"Bueno, ya has volado conmigo antes ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre volar conmigo o volar como hada de los dientes?"

Babytooth lo pensó por un momento "Cuando vuelo contigo puedo llegar a ver el mundo, pero cuando volaba como hada siempre estoy ocupada recordando mi destino"

Jack asintió con la cabeza, levantándose de la pared "Está bien, está bien. Hay más que eso, sin embargo"

Saltó al aire, dejando que el viento se apoderara de su cuerpo "Cuando vueles con el viento, estás tomando un viaje contigo misma"

Empezó a volar alrededor de la habitación, retorciéndose entre los pilares de hielo. Jack continuó "No tenemos una misión más allá que traer el invierno, así que podemos ir a donde queramos ¿Hay un montón de niños en trineo sobre una colina? Ve delante de ellos para asegurarte que salgan con vida ¿Quieres lanzar una bola de nieve? ¡No dudes en lanzar el primer golpe!"

Detuvo su vuelo, aterrizando frente a Babytooth "Eso es lo que significa ser el guardián de la diversión, jugar con el viento. Donde quiera que vayamos el viento estará con nosotros y hará eco de nuestra voluntad, trayendo sonidos de alegría y rizas"

Los ojos grises de Babytooth vieron a los ojos azules "¿Crees que pueda hacer eso?"

* * *

¡Listo por ahora!

Me marcho a dormir amigos porque es de noche y me tengo que levantar temprano mañana. Espero que les haya gustado, aquí hay un poco más de interacción que explicación =D

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	7. Chapter 7

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS, LA HISTORIA ES DE MIKI MECHETTA Y SOLO TRADUZCO BAJO AUTORIZACIÓN.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? me alegra poder seguir actualizando rápidamente esta historia =D Como ya han se saber publiqué un fic nuevo, pero ese sí es enteramente mío y se llama "Guardián de la Diversión" por si quieren pasarse a ver más o menos de qué tratará.

Comentarios:

Fireeflower: de hecho sí, aquí veremos más o menos el primer día de Babytooth como ayudante del guardián de la diversión. Yo leo los comentarios que me dejan entre clases, así que supongo que también soy niña mala xD ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar!

Fanatica1Asoase: ¡Hola! sí, risas es con "s" ¿No lo puse así? discúlpame. Me gusta mucho la ortografía pero cuando escribo usualmente lo hago rápido y se me resbalan los dedos en algunas teclas, lamentablemente no siempre detecto estos errores ¡gracias por decírmelo!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Nota de la autora: sé que no he comentado mucho, pero me gusta que mis historias hablen por sí solas. Gracias por leer esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado hasta ahora y lo sigan haciendo. Sus comentario son uno de los mejores momentos de mi día, así que muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de hacerlo ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capitulo 7**

La risa de los niños no era algo que Babytooth hubiera escuchado. Llegaba por la noche, mientras los niños dormían. Al oír el sonido de la risa de un niño por primera vez experimentó una sensación mágica. Se preguntó qué más se había perdido visitando por la noche a los niños; Babytooth vio a Jack jugar con un grupo de pequeños. Ellos se encontraban en un pequeño pueblo al norte de Groenlandia, donde el invierno comenzaba ya a formarse.

Habían llegado ayer por la noche en medio de una lluvia de hielo y nieve para comenzar el "entretenimiento divertido". Era un sábado, lo que significaba que no había escuela y sí el tiempo máximo de diversión invernal. Aunque estos niños no podían ver a Jack, él todavía estaba feliz y ocupado creándoles montonales de bolas de nieve y creando leves ventiscas.

Dando un paso atrás para observar su obra, se percató de que Babytooth se ocultaba algo lejos, observando la diversión desde una barrera. Él negó con la cabeza, se trataba de aprender a divertirse, y si Jack Frost no podía enseñarle a alguien a aprender a divertirse ¡Nadie podría!

Corrió hacia ella, tomando su mano entre las suyas, sin decir palabra la jalo hacia los juegos. Colocó una bola de nieve en sus manos, Jack señaló a un niño al borde del grupo. El niño miraba como si quisiera unirse a la diversión, pero la bola de nieve en sus manos había caído hecha pedazos. Con la facilidad de cientos de años dedicándose a colocar regalos escondidos bajo la almohada, Babytooth golpeó los trozo rotos de hielo en la mano del niño reemplazándolos con la bola de nieve que le dio Jack. El niño miró con sorpresa y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cuidadosamente apuntó a otro de los niños y la lanzó. Fue un rito terrible, pero Jack estaba listo para eso. La bola de nieve, que debió haber salpicado al suelo, fue arrastrada por una brisa fuerte de invierno y voló directamente hacia el pecho de otro niño.

Riendo, el niño se echó a correr mientras el mayor le gritó "¡Voy por ti, hermanito!"

La alegría en los ojos del pequeño era nada comparada con la de Babytooth. Jack miró feliz cómo ella comenzó a correr alrededor del grupo, convocando bolas de nieve a los pies de los niños y riendo con ellos mientras se perseguían unos a los otros a través del aire invernal. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo y no actuando. Formó una bola de nieve en sus manos y Jack se unió a los niños y Babytooth. Finalmente, cuando cada rostro de los niños se volvió de un rojo brillante, las llamadas a cenar resonaron en el aire y los pequeños desaparecieron en las casas brillantemente iluminadas, dejando a Babyooth y Jack solos en medio de lo que fue un campo de batalla invernal.

Cuando la última puerta se cerró Babytooth corrió y abrazó a Jack, riendo en su pecho "¡Eso ha sido increíble!"

Mientras ella se aferraba a Jack él sintió un repentino calor expandiéndose por sus mejillas. Repentinamente estaba muy contento de que el cielo se hubiera oscurecido. Ignorando el rubor que se extendía lentamente a lo largo de su cara, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Babytooth abrazándola por la espalda "Me alegro que te haya gustado"

Ella se echó hacia atrás mirándolo "¡Me encantó! ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?"

El viento helado se arremolinaba a su alrededor, aunque no se sentía tan frío, Jack saltó hacia arriba al cielo oscuro "¿Otra vez? ¡Podemos hacerlo todos los días!"

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella una vez más, girando alrededor de la nieve que comenzaba a caer "Cada día va a estar lleno de diversión, nieve e invierno"

Ambos cayeron de nuevo en la nieve, Babytooth aterrizando sobre el suelo gracias a Jack. Acostados uno al lado del otro, riendo con copos de nieve cayendo desde lo alto, Jack pudo sentir una chispa diminuta de luz en su interior. Esto era todo lo que alguna vez quiso, alguien con quien compartir las cosas que veía. Calmando su acelerado corazón el chico se irguió y le sonrió a Babytooth "Entonces ¿A dónde vamos mañana? Todavía es demasiado pronto para llevar el invierno a la mayor parte del mundo, pero podemos ir a donde quieras mientras llevemos solo una brisa fresca"

"¿Tengo que elegir?"

"Claro ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito? Tu has recogido dientes de todo el mundo, seguro tienes un lugar preferido"

Ella se echó hacia atrás, mirando a las estrellas y pensando. Claro, ella había estado en todas partes del mundo pero no se había tomado el tiempo de verlo realmente "No lo sé ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito?"

Jack miró hacia abajo, colocando los brazos detrás de la cabeza "Bueno, yo solía pasar mucho tiempo en Burguess y sigue siendo de mis lugares favoritos. Después de todo, es el primer lugar donde me vieron los niños. Pero no es mi lugar favorito. Creo que ese tendría que ser Suiza"

"¿Suiza?"

"¡Si! Los Alpes suizos son lugares increíbles para el invierno. hay un pequeño pueblo, llamado Mürren, donde todos piensan en la nieve. Cuando les llego una tormenta de nieve nadie se queja de que deban quitarla de la entrada ¡todo el mundo se emociona!"

Babytooth que ahora estaba sentada, veía a Jack con una expresión soñadora "¿Y eso porqué?"

"Por que en la ciudad se esquía mucho. La gente viene de todas partes del mundo a jugar en el hielo y la nieve, por la noche todo el mundo ha pasado el día jugando en mi mundo invernal, todos se reúnen y ríen y juegan. La música sale de los edificios, las calles están cubiertas de nieve y todo el mundo es feliz. Así es como todos los días de invierno deberían ser"

Babytooth intentó imaginar un lugar como el que Jack estaba describiendo, pero ella nunca había tenido que recoger un diente en los Alpes. Parecía increíble "¿Podemos ir?"

Jack le sonrió a Babytoth, observando la luna creciente cuyos brillos plateados jugaban con el cabello de ella. Él realmente necesitaba trabajar en ese asunto del rubor "Por supuesto"

-o-

De esta manera Babytooth y Jack pasaron los días entre el equinoccio de otoño al solsticio de invierno, la época en que podrían ir a todas partes del Norte. Como la mayor parte del hemisferio estaba en pleno otoño, Jack y Babytooth se la pasaron visitando las montañas del mundo, llevando risa y nieve dondequiera que fueran. Pronto, sin embargo, llegó el momento en que Jack podría difundir su toque helado por todas partes. Con Babytooth a su lado se dispuso a crear la primera tormenta de nieve de la temporada.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Ya van cambiando un poco las cosas xD

El próximo capítulo es más largo (¡al fin!) jajaja ¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	8. Chapter 8

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y LA HISTORIA DE MIKA MECHETTA SOLO TRADUZCO BAJO PERMISO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Uff, lamento haberme tardado en subirles este capitulo pero me concentré en mi nueva historia "Guardián de la diversión" no sé si la han leído, por si quieren pasar a echarle un vistazo. Este es un capitulo ligeramente más largo que los anteriores. Espero que les guste.

¡Mil gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas por darle la oportunidad al fic! =)

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Era medianoche en Burguess cuando Jack y Babytooth llegaron. La arena de Sandy se arremolinaba en el aire y unas cuantas hadas volaban a través de la ciudad, recogiendo los dientes mientras los niños dormían. Jack había elegido cuidadosamente esta ciudad como destino directo de la tormenta que se avecinaba, un regalo para su pequeño grupo de creyentes. Ya había comenzado los movimientos, su tormenta se movería actualmente bajo los grandes lagos de Nueva York y el resto de la costa este.

"¿Lista?"

Babytooth asintió. Su primera oportunidad de experimentar un día de nieve ¡Y Jack le estaba dejando crearlo! Frost caminaba con sus pies desnudos, cubriendo el techo mientras su cayado comenzaba a brillar. Muy por encima de ella, en la atmósfera, los vientos cambiaron así como la tormenta. Por la mañana el hombre del clima diría que sus predicciones sobre la tormenta de alguna manera fue errónea y los niños despertarían encontrando la escuela cerrada. Por ahora, sin embargo, había puro silencio en la ciudad.

Mientras Babytooth luchaba por controlar la tormenta Jack miraba, claro, si hubiera sido él estaría volando por los vientos llevando la carga del invierno y viéndolo consumir las ciudades y el campo, pero ahora veía cómo los copos comenzaban a caer y decidió que debería esperar. Rara vez veía la nieve caer sobre un pueblo. Normalmente él estaba muy ocupando corriendo de un lado al otro guiando los vientos y regresaba mucho después cuando la tormenta ya había exhalado su último suspiro, dejando la capa blanca encima de la ciudad como una señal de su existencia.

La tormenta giró, Babytooth cayó de rodillas a su lado, sonriendo cansadamente ¡Controlar el clima era un trabajado duro! "¿Cómo lo hice?"

Jack levantó la vista al cielo nublado, acariciándose la barbilla pensativo "Bueno, joven alumna. Tengo que ir a inspeccionar el trabajo"

Babytooth parpadeó confundida, Jack desapareció en las nubes. Ella sabía que él hubiera intervenido inmediatamente de haber hecho algo mal. Él solo quería una excusa para moverse. Jack no podía permanecer sentado. Ella se rio, pero era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Jack,

Mientras esperaba su regreso, Babytooth se recostó en la azotea y cerró los ojos. Al igual que todos los espíritus, no necesitaba dormir mucho, pero después del ejercicio mágico que era mover una tormenta podía descansar un rato.

-o-

Jack regresó momentos después, listo para elogiar a Babytooth por su trabajo perfecto. En su lugar, encontró a su pequeña ayudante dormida, en silencio contempló su silueta y los copos de nieve caer, debatiéndose qué hacer. Bueno, no podía dormir ahí. Tomó la decisión, recogiéndola cautelosamente, dejando que el viento los llevara lejos de la ciudad hacia el lago que había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo. Ahí, en medio de los árboles, Jack puso su delicada carga sobre una manta de nieve. Después de asegurarse de que estuviera cómoda, se puso de pie, apoyándose en su cayado. No estaba seguro de qué hacer en un caso como ese.

Desde luego no podía dejarla sola en medio del bosque, aunque nadie salvo un puñado de niños podía verla. Verla dormir parecía de alguna forma espeluznante. Echó un vistazo a la zona, debatiéndose sobre qué hacer cuando la mirada reposó en el lago. Él había estado mucho tiempo creando hielo pero ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que patinó por última vez? No podía recordarlo, algo siempre le detenía cuando quería patinar. Ahora sabía que ese algo era miedo, pero ya no parecía tan temible como antes.

Se acercó al lago, inclinándose para tocar la superficie. No estaba congelado, todavía, pero estaba a punto de eso. Frost movió su mano cubriendo el lago con una fina capa de hielo. Miró hacia sus pies riendo ligeramente. Meses atrás Norte no dejó de molestarlo hasta darle unos zapatos ¿Quién diría que sería el primer par que usaría tras 300 años?

-o-

Ella se despertó con el resplandor de la luz solar por la mañana y una risa. Babytooth se frotó los ojos por el sueño volteándose para ver la fuente de alegría y sonrió. Jack se enfocaba a través del lago cubierto de hielo, dando vueltas por toda la superficie cual gracioso bailarín.

Había visto a los patinadores de hielo antes, atisbos de parejas que giraban en la noche sobre los estanques congelados en ciudades de todo el mundo, pero no había tenido el tiempo de apreciar lo hermoso que era. Como todo lo demás en los dos últimos meses, Jack sin darse cuenta le demostraba lo maravilloso y divertido que era el mundo.

Se puso de pie, sin molestarse en sacudir la nieve adherida a su ropa, y se acercó a la orilla del lado estudiando el patinar del Guardián. Los ojos de Jack estaban cerrados, dándole la oportunidad de disfrutar la escena sin que él se fijara en ella. Recordó lo que le había contado cómo él salvó a su pequeña hermana de caer en el agua congelada. Si ella hubiera sufrido la misma suerte, no creería ser capaz de patinar nuevamente. Pero Jack parecía ser incapaz de contenerse a la diversión. Incluso frente al rey del miedo su instinto natural era jugar y reír.

Jack abrió sus ojos, viéndola. Su lento baile se detuvo, deslizándose enfrente de ella "¿Nunca has patinado sobre hielo antes?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza ¿Cuándo habría tenido el tiempo de patinar sobre el hielo?

"Bueno ¡Aprenderás de un profesional!" Jack agarró su cayado del suelo, formando dos líneas minúsculas de hielo que poco a poco se convirtieron en brillantes patines. Babytooth se quedó mirando los patines de hielo antes ver los pies de Jack.

"¡Llevas zapatos!"

La cara de Jack adoptó una expresión seria, aunque sus ojos aún brillaban "Shh, ese será nuestro secreto ¡Ahora pruébalos!"

Babytooth se sentó, colocando cuidadosamente los zapatos de hielo en sus pies. Cuando los agarró no eran más que plataformas con cuchillas sobresalientas, pero tan pronto como ella se los colocó Jack hizo que el hielo escalara envolviendo sus pies como un capullo helado.

Con los patines puestos comenzó a ponerse de pie, solo para caer al suelo. Jack reprimió una carcajada y se agachó suavemente tomando sus manos entre las suyas, ayudándola a ponerse de pie "No te preocupes, todo el mundo tiene su primera caída"

Babytooth asintió con la cabeza, los ojos fijos en sus pies mientras Jack la conducía al suelo. Podía sentirla tambalear, pero su agarre firme la mantuvo erguida "¿Sabes? No te divertirás si te la pasas viendo solo tus pies"

Ella lo miró a los ojos y tragó saliva "Está bien"

"Ahora, mantén tus ojos en mí" dijo Jack, empezando a patinar hacia atrás y tirando de ella a lo largo del estanque con él. Babytooth mantenía sus pies firmes sobre el hielo, sin atreverse a deslizarse como Jack "No voy a estar siempre, tienes que aprender a patinar, Babytooth"

"Pero ¿Qué pasa si me caigo otra vez?"

"Te sostendré antes de que llegues al suelo. Confía en mí, nunca te dejaré caer"

Ella confió en él. Sus ojos grises vieron los orbes helados de Jack, respiró hondo y deslizó un patín. Ella tembló ligeramente, pero sus brazos se apretaron firmemente a Jack mientras se desplazaba sobre la superficie helada. La presión la aliviaba, mientras Jack le sonreía. Alentada por su aprobación intentó de nuevo con el otro pie. Esta vez ella se tambaleó menos. Una sonrisa cautelosa comenzó a formarse en sus labios pálidos cuando la confianza creció. Pronto Jack pudo soltarla y ella se deslizaba a través del lago en pequeños círculos.

Jack patinó a su lado, mirando hacia atrás para poder verla bien "¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien! ¿Quieres intentar hacer un giro?"

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Oh no, ella no creía poder hacer eso.

La risa estalló en sus fríos labios "¡Claro que puedes hacerlos!"

"Jack ¿No estamos bien con los círculos?"

"Nope. Mis juegos, mis reglas. Y aprenderás a hacer un giro"

Él le agarró la mano y tiró de ella hacia el centro de la laguna, dejándole ahí a poco más de un metro de distancia "Ahora, mírame"

Corrió a lo largo del lago, ganando velocidad y luego voló por el aire, el viento azotando a su alrededor como un trompo por el viento, aterrizando fácilmente en un pie y volviéndose frete a Babytooth. Expresión de regocijo mientras se deslizaba hacia ella "Tu turno"

"Jack, no lo sé"

"Vamos ¿Te he enseñado mal hasta ahora?"

"No"

"Entonces inténtalo. No te dejaré caer"

Con cautela, Babytooth comenzó a patinar alrededor del hielo, poco a poco ganando velocidad. Mientras se movía más y más rápido ella oyó el grito de Jack "Ahora"

Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y saltó al aire, a punto de caerse sobre el hielo. En cambio, un fuerte viento la rodeo levantándola más alto. Abrió los ojos y vio a Jack, sonriéndole mientras volaba a su lado con el cayado en la mano "Te dije que no te dejaría caer"

La risa emergía de sus labios y ella hizo una pirueta en el viento antes de que Jack la bajara al agua congelada.

"¿Quieres intentarlo otra vez?" le preguntó.

"¡Sí!"

Esta vez no tenía miedo. Patinó riendo mientras Jack la alzaba con el viento. Él le sonrió. La elevó un poco más alto, pero era una brecha en la que aún se sentía segura.

Se quedaron allí, riendo con al aire invernal hasta que los emocionados gritos matutinos aparecieron "¡Jack!"

El espíritu del invierno salió del lago "¡Ese es Jamie! Vamos Babytooth, tenemos un día de nieve que disfrutar!"

Ella inclinó la cabeza asintiendo y patinó hasta el borde del estanque, agarrando su cayado en el suelo donde lo había dejado. Por un breve momento se encontró deseando que el niño hubiera tardado un poco más en venir a buscar al Guardián, pero la idea se desvaneció como un deshielo primaveral mientras corría por el aire hacia su primer encuentro con los niños que podrían verla.

* * *

¡Todo por ahora! ¿Qué les parecieron las lecciones de patinaje de Jack? xD

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	9. Chapter 9

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE, DREAMWORS Y LA HISTORIA DE MIKI MECHETTA. SOLO TRADUZCO BAJO PERMISO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!Al fin el capítulo nuevo, no muy largo como podrán ver y es donde aparece Jamie. Me atrevería a decir que la trama real y más interesante empieza desde aquí. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leen ¡me motivan a seguir traduciendo!

comentarios:

Guest: ¡Mil gracias! espero terminar esta historia para principios de marzo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Jamie esperó con ansiedad en el borde del bosque. El hombre del clima dijo que la tormenta no iba a golpear el pueblo, pero aquí estaba, de pie sobre seis pulgadas de material para bolas de nieve. Eso solo podía significar una cosa ¡Jack estaba de vuelta en la ciudad!

Los ecos de la risa le dieron la razó cuando Jack salió disparado del bosque y cayó ante el muchacho, con el rostro iluminado por la emoción "¿Llamabas?"

Jamie corrió hacia el chico más alto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de Jack "Te extrañé"

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de inmortal mientras se agachaba hasta el nivel del niño pequeño "Yo también amigo ¿Listo para tener un día nevado impresionante?"

Jamie saltaba de alegría gritando "¡Sí!" con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces se percató de la chica. Estaba de pie atrás de Jack mirando a Jamie con sus ojos grises cual nevadas llenos de curiosidad.

"Jack ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó, señalando a Babytooth.

"¿Hmm? Ah, Jamie ¡Te presento a Babytooth!" le hizo señas a la chica, ella asintió vacilante,

Jamie estaba fascinado por ella "Pensé que eras el único espíritu del invierno"

Jack se encogió de hombros sonriendo "Normalmente lo soy, pero esta temporada tengo una ayudante"

Bajó la voz, ahuecando ligeramente la mano a la altura de la boca, como si fuera a de decirle un secreto a Jamie "Mira, ella normalmente es hada de los dientes, pero una amiga nuestra decidió que necesitaba divertirse un poco con el invierno ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con eso?"

Los ojos del pequeño creyente se llenaron de expectativas, dándole a Jack un pulgar arriba.

Mientras tanto, Babytooth se había acercado, tratando de escuchar lo que los dos chicos estaba susurrando.

Sin previo aviso, Jack se incorporó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Babytooth como si la evaluara "¿Qué te parece, Jamie? ¿Por dónde empezamos?"

Jamie imito la postura de Jack, bajando la voz para tratar de coincidir con el tenor de Jack "¿Qué ha dominado hasta ahora?"

"Buena, ella ha demostrado ser una gran promesa del patinaje sobre hielo y puede lanzar bolas de nieve"

Jamie asintió, arrugando el ceño mientras pensaba en qué otra cosa podía enseñar a Babytooth. Entonces le llegó la idea. Olvidando su actual juego, descruzó los brazos y empezó a saltar ligeramente de la emoción mientras miraba al inmortal "¡Trineo Jack! ¿Le has mostrado eso?"

Jack bajó los brazos y miró a Jamie con la mejor sonrisa que pudo "¡Esa es una idea fantástica!"

Babytooth sonreía mientras observaba a los dos muchachos hablar. Jack estaba radiante de alegría. Estar cerca de Jamie llenó su corazón de felicidad también. El poder estar cerca de un niño creyente era una sensación increíble.

Con un grito de "¡Voy a buscar mi trineo!" Jamie corrió hacia su casa.

Babytooth vio a Jack alejarse, ambos todavía sintiendo la magia que su presencia había causado.

"¿Lo seguimos?" preguntó ella.

"No, él estará de vuelta muy pronto. Ahora tenemos que hacerte un trineo"

-o-

Jamie volvió a encontrarse con Jack y su amiga, que examinaba un trineo hecho de hielo. Miró la hermosa creación por un momento antes de preguntar "¿No se romperá?"

Jack sacudió la cabeza con orgullo examinando su creación "No, está hecho de hielo impregnado con magia invernal"

Se volvió hacia Jamie haciendo un gesto para que revisara el trineo de hielo "Este tipo de hielo no se rompe o derrite. Sólo yo puedo deshacerme de él"

Jamie se acercó al trineo y lo pateo. Se movió un poco, pero no se rompió "¡Genial!" ese término le pareció apropiado para describir la creación.

Jack se inclinó graciosamente aceptando la alabanza, reflejando una sonrisa de placer a Jamie "¡Lo sé! Vamos, tomen sus trineos. Jamie, ve a tu lugar favorito ¡Es el momento de andar a trineo!"

Él asintió felizmente, corriendo de vuelta a la ciudad con Babytooth y Jack siguiéndolo. Por mucho que Jack quería volar con los tres decidió que llevar a Jamie por los vientos con sus poderes donde cualquier adulto podría verlos sería muy mala idea.

Sin embargo, llegaron a la colina del trineo rápidamente. Cuando llegaron Jack y Babytooth se vieron rodeados de ojos infantiles, cada uno ansioso por jugar con el increíble Jack Frost que Jamie y otros niños tanto habían mencionado.

Su plan de enseñarle a Babytooth a andar en trineo fue rápidamente reemplazado por enseñarle cómo darles viajes de trineo felices a los niños. En su instrucción miraba a niños despegarse de la cima de la colina y deslizándose por la rampa de hielo. Una vez que decidió que ella había visto suficiente, instruyó a Jamie a prepararse para un paseo salvaje.

A diferencia de la tormenta donde le dejó controlarla enteramente, Jack insitió en que lo hicieran juntos. Babytooth estaba más que dispuesta a dejarlo. Esta tarea era mucho más importante que cambiar el clima. Juntos, se elevaron al aire con Jamie y Jack cuidadosamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Babytooth.

Luego le susurró al oído "Recuerda, estoy aquí contigo, Babytooth" Jack aisntió hacia Jamie y el niño salió disparado de la parte superior de la colina.

Babytooth de inmediato, con su cayado brillante, trazó un dibujo cuidadoso de hielo bajo las barras mecánicas del trineo. Jamie dejó escapar gritos de alegría y ella creaba pequeños giros para el trineo.

"Trata de hacer una rampa" le dijo Jack.

Babytooth asintió y una pendiente de hielo apareció frente al niño. Los otros niños vieron, gritando y conteniendo el aliento, al ver cómo Jamie se elevó al aire de forma perfecta y cayó al pie de la colina ileso.

Él bajó el trineo, riendo y saltando de emoción con los demás niños gritando alrededor "¡Increíble!" y "¡Épico!" ignorando momentáneamente al par de invernales que habían dejado atrás.

Mientras los niños se amontonaban alrededor de Jamie; Jack y Babytooth aterrizaron en el suelo. Los brazos de Jack aún rodeaban su cuerpo y ella lo sentía temblar mientras reía "¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Tan natural! No ocupabas nada de ayuda"

El corazón de Babytooth latía rápidamente y estaba segura de que Jamie no era la causa. El corazón subió a sus mejillas mientras ella se acercaba envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Jack, tirando de él un poco más cerca.

Él no se rio y podía sentir su corazón latiendo a una carrera contra el de ella. Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando Jamie y el grupo corrieron uniéndose a su abrazo.

"¡Gracias, Babytooth!" dijo él. Ella le sonrió al par de ojos chocolates llenos de alegría "¡Eres increíble!"

Asintió, Jack se apartó. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos antes de que él tosió ligeramente y la multitud se dispersaba un poco "Entonces ¿Quién sigue?"

Gritos entusiastas de "¡Yo!" resonaron en el aire mientras los niños corrían colina arriba, siguiendo a Jack.

Babytooth los vio alejarse, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ¿Qué había pasado entre ella y Jack?

Sin darse cuenta del momento que había pasado entre los dos inmortales, la mente de Jamie se centró en una cosa. Dejó de abrazarla para agarrarlo con su mano enguantada "¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?"

Una respiración relajante, una sonrisa y un asentimiento eran todo lo necesario para que ella fuera arrastrada cuesta arriba con el niño emocionado. Cuando estaba iban escalando la colina Babytooth vio cómo los niños pululaban alrededor de Jack, cada uno con la esperanza de ser escogido por el Guardián de la diversión para que su contagiosa risa llenara el aire. Ella y Jamie caminaron hacia la colina; Babytooth sabía que un día como ese era un tesoro aún más grande que cualquier otro diente.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Intentaré subir un capítulo por día o cada dos días de ésta historia, para terminarla lo más pronto posible =)

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE, LA HISTORIA DE MIKI MECHETTA, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo nuevamente! Como les había prometido, aquí me tienen actualizando rápidamente ésta historia xD ¡Mil gracias por todas esas bellas personas que leen mi historia! Va por ustedes ;)

Es un capítulo demasiado corto, pero bueno solamente traduzco xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Jamie dejó escapar un bostezo cansado mientras el trío regresaba a su casa. Había tenido un día increíble en el trineo con Jack, Babytooth y todos sus amigos, cerraron el día con una perfecta pelea de bolas de nieve. A medida que se acercaban a su casa, preguntó "¿Estarás aquí mañana?"

Jack negó con la cabeza "Lo siento, Jamie, tenemos que cubrir todo el hemisferio de nieve y hielo. No pueden ser los únicos niños que experimenten un paseo en trineo como el tuyo"

El asintió con la cabeza somnoliento "Está bien. Te veré pronto ¿Verdad?"

Jack se agachó y acarició su cabello cubierto de nieve "¡Por supuesto que sí! volveremos pronto con otro día lleno de nieve y diversión"

Jamie sonrió feliz entre bostezos cuando llegaron a la barda de su casa. Él se despidió de sus amigos mientras iba hacia su puerta. Justo al llegar para girar la perilla un pensamiento lo golpeó. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia atrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los dos inmortales "¡Gracias!"

Una calmada risa fue la respuesta de Jack mientras él se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de Jamie, devolviéndole un frío abrazo. Babytooth siguió su ejemplo, haciendo el sándwich entre Jamie y Jack, todos riendo alegres.

Lo soltaron y Jamie caminó hacia su puerta, deteniéndose nuevamente para sonreírles "Y Babytooth, gracias por acompañar a Jack. Me alegro de que tenga una amiga como tu"

Ella asintió hacia el niño, viendo cómo desaparecía en el interior de su casa.

Jack suspiró "Éste fue un buen día ¿Lista para ir a China?"

Babytooth dejo de sonreír y miró a Jack con una mirada confusa "¿China?"

"¡Sí! acaba de empezar el día ahí"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, viendo la sonrisa emocionada que ahora iluminaba la cara de Jack "Está bien, China será"

"¡Genial! A correr"

Jack se disparó al cielo de una noche clara y Babytooth felizmente lo siguió. Ese había sido un día increíble y estaba ansiosa por tener más diversión. No importaba si estos nuevos niños no podían verlos, lo que importaba era ver sus rostros iluminados con alegría por todas las diversiones que ella y Jack les llevarían.

-o-

En China ayudaron a los niños a construir imponentes esculturas de nieve, en Inglaterra fueron peleas con bolas de nieve y paseos en trineos. En Japón fue el esquí y en Rusia la pelea con bolas de nieve más grande. A medida que el invierno se afianzaba, Babytooth y Jack saltaron de continente en continente, país a país, dejando un rastro de niños felices detrás de ellos. Noviembre dio paso a diciembre, y se acercaba la navidad.

El 18 de diciembre Jack no condujo a Babytooth hacia la ciudad. En cambio, volaron al norte, más año de los últimos pueblos en el borde ártico, llegado al Polo Norte. Ya era hora de ir con Norte y planificar la perfecta blanca navidad, el regalo de Jack para el mundo.

* * *

¡Listo por ahora! los capítulos que siguen tienen más trama, es una promesa =)

¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y LA HISTORIA DE MIKI MECHETTA, SOLAMENTE TRADUZCO CON PERMISO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!Aquí nuevamente después de muuuucho con un capítulo más. Lo siento, pero mi internet ha andando realmente mal esto días y me la he visto duras.

Este capítulo me gusta mucho y, a mi parecer, de aquí se desenlaza lo más tierno de la historia ;)

Comentarios:

facpsi: ¡Al contrario! mil gracias por leer =) ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Dos cosas. En primer lugar, hay un montón de escenas que pude haber escrito sobre las cosas que Jack y Babytooth hicieron en los demás países entre noviembre y diciembre, incluso pasaron un tiempo en los Alpes, pero todos serían muy similares ya que ninguno de esos niños pueden ver a Jack y no pasaron cosas especiales. Me pareció que sería repetitivo y la historia se haría lenta. Si suficientes lectores consideran que es algo realmente importante puedo agregar más detalles de esos días a la historia, pero no las reacciones de Babytooth que serían casi las mismas.

Segunda: siento lo pequeño que fue el capítulo anterior. Terminé el capítulo 9 y pensé que ya había terminado con Burguess, luego me di cuenta de que debía agregar una escena en la que llevan a Jamie a su casa. No quería volver a publicar el capítulo, porque muchas personas ya lo habían leído, y temía que se perdieran la nueva edición.

**Capitulo 11**

Era la época del año en que el sol nunca se alzaba sobre el taller de Norte y Jack amaba eso. La noche interminable le hacía más sencillo esconderse-

"¿No podríamos simplemente pasar por la puerta principal?" Babytooth se apoyaba en su cayado, mirando cómo Jack se colaba por la parte superior del techo.

"Shh" Jack la miraba como si estuviera loca "¿Qué diversión hay en eso? He pasado años tratando de encontrar la manera de colarme a este lugar, pero ahora tengo un conocimiento íntimo que me ayudará"

Babytooth contuvo la risa y se acercó a Jack "Ahora, los yetis saben que vendré, así que eso lo hará algo difícil"

"¿No te van a dejar pasar?"

"No, a menos que les diga que me rindo"

A pesar de que Jack se había convertido en Guardián desde hace varios meses, seguía disfrutando de ese juego. Los yetis habían llegado con él a un mutuo acuerdo. Jack intentaría colarse al inicio de cada visita y de esa forma pondría a prueba las habilidades de seguridad que los yetis tenían.

"Ahora ¡A entrar!"

Unos momentos más tarde la pareja estaba de pie sobre una cornisa de hielo, mirando a una habitación que estaba desprovista de vida. Babytooth vio cómo Jack golpeó el cristal de la ventana, enviando un patrón de escarcha a lo largo de la madera. La escarcha se deslizó a través del seguro y la ventana se abrió con un suave clic.

Ese fue un gran truco "¿Cómo es que no puedo hacer eso?"

"Porque si te enseño a cómo abrir una cerradura, terminaré en la lista negra hasta el próximo milenio" empujó suavemente la ventana abierta. Ahora venía la parte mas difícil, debía dejar atrás los vientos árticos para tener una oportunidad de entrar al taller y ganar. Esta misión debía ser sigilosa.

Saltó adentro y se dio la vuelta, tomando la pequeña mano de Babytooth para ayudarla a entrar. Él sabía que ella estaba emocionada por este juego. Entrar furtivamente a un lugar era algo en lo que ella se consideraba una experta.

Él se inclinó y le susurró al oído "Está bien, voy a dejarte guiar el camino. Ahora estamos en los dormitorios de los yetis. El taller está debajo. Para ganar tenemos que llegar ahí antes de que nos atrapen ¿Entendido?"

Babytooth asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta. Un pequeño clic sonó al abrirla y se asomó al pasillo. No había moros en la costa por ahora.

Los dos se colaron por el corredor vacío. Se levantaron con el viento, Babytooth llegó al techo y le indicó a Jack hacer lo mismo. Le guiñó el ojo de nuevo, deslizándose hasta reunirse con ella. Era muy bueno en esto. Dos yetis doblaron la esquina, pasando justo debajo de ellos, sin pensar en alzar sus miradas.

¿Quizá la razón por la que Jack nunca había llegado al taller fue por la increíblemente tentadora idea de enviar a esos dos yetis a deslizarse por un pasillo congelado? Él se estaba conteniendo. Le había dicho a Babytooth que ella llevaría a cargo la misión y una promesa era una promesa.

Cuando los yetis se fueron, Babytooth hizo un gesto pequeño y voló hacia delante. Jack la siguió.

Pronto llegaron al final del pasillo, una escalera larga y curva. No había vigas donde ocultarse ahí.

Babytooth consideró esto un desafío, con su cayado lanzó un rayo de hielo. Se formó una especie de espejo en la pared, que le permitía ver el fondo de la escalera, actualmente libre de yetis. Ella derritió el hielo y bajó por los escalones, Jack siguiéndola.

El siguiente piso tenía otro pasillo de dormitorios, pero Babytooth sabía cómo manejar eso. Ella y Jack volaron a las vigas del techo, evitando nuevamente a más yetis y dirigiéndose a otra escalera, pronto llegaron al pasillo con el enorme hueco de un ascensor.

Jack estaba impresionado.

Babytooth no se molestó en esperar el ascensor, optando por volar por el hueco hasta el lugar donde la pared se abría, dándole una vista completa del taller. Ahí se detuvo, mirando hacia el taller, preparando su plan de ataque, pero Jack se paró justo frente a ella.

Cayó frente a un yeto gris.

El yeti miró al espíritu del invierno antes de comenzar lentamente a aplaudir. Todos a través del taller detuvieron su trabajo y se unieron a la ronda de aplausos. Jack levantó la mano, deteniéndolos "Gracias, gracias, pero me temo que no puedo reclamar esta victoria. Nuestro juego continua"

Se dio la vuelta y le indicó a Babytooth ponerse a su lado "Ella es la verdadera vencedora, Phil. Solamente la seguí"

Los aplausos estallaron una vez más, ahora más fuertes, los yetis felicitaban a Babytooth por su logro.

Saliendo de su cuarto de trabajo por el ruido, los ojos de Norte vieron a Jack y se acercó para saludarlo, envolviendo al chico en un enorme abrazo "¡Jack! ¡Qué bueno verte!"

Entonces vio a Babytooth parada al lado de Phil, viendo a su alrededor con asombro. Dejó a Jack en el suelo y pasó a su lado, inclinándose para estar a la altura de Babytooth.

"Hola, Babytooth"

Ambos espíritus invernales abrieron los ojos, Jack estaba a punto de preguntar cómo el Guardián de las Maravillas sabía eso cuando lo entendió. Se rio y caminó al lado de Norte "Supongo que saber sobre cada niño del mundo tiene sus ventajas ¿No?"

Norte soltó una de sus carcajadas y Jack podría jurar que el suelo tembló levemente "Es verdad. Tu puedes ser inmortale, pero siempre tendrás diecisiete años Jack. Siempre sabré dónde estás si lo necesito"

Jack siempre había asumido ese hecho, pero que lo confirmara en ella lo sobresaltó un poco "Así que tu puedes saber quién es ella ¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Dieciséis años, cuatro meses y doce días. Ahora, puedo que sepa su nombre y su edad, pero no tengo idea de cómo llegó a serlo. Vamos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y estoy esperando una buena historia por parte de ustedes, amigos" con eso se puso de pie y Norte caminó a través del taller, dando órdenes a unos yetis, su mirada posada en un juguete. Jack lo miró y se encogió de hombros, y voló tras Norte. Babytooth estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando una peluda mano agarró su hombro.

Ella miró a Phil, de repente nerviosa ¿Estaba enojado porque habían ganado el juego? Él no lucía enojado.

El yeti dejó escapar unos cuantos gruñidos y señaló con su mano peluda todo el taller.

Ella comprendió de inmediato: "¿Un tour?"

El yeti asintió con la cabeza, feliz de haberse dado a entender. El vencedor merecía un premio ¿No?

Babytooth estaba emocionada y saltó al aire, dándole un abrazo enorme "¡Sí, por favor! Me encantaría"

Mientras Jack y Norte discutían los patrones climáticos y horarios, Babytooth y Phil recorrieron el taller. Había visto la sala principal antes, pero no conocía mucho más que eso. En primer lugar, tomó el ascensor hasta llegar al nivel mas bajo. Ahí, descubró otro taller con una horda de yetis trabajando en máquinas de coser. Cuando miró alrededor vio un par de zapatos conocidos en la esquina de la habitación.

"¿Hicieron los de Jack?"

Phil asintió. El había sido escéptico a la hora de que el chico aceptara su raro regalo, pero los yetis lo cosieron de todos modos. No tenían sentido ahora los zapatos, pero eran demasiado lindos paa tirarlos así que los dejaron en la esquina.

Luego, Babytooth vio a los yetis trabajar y suspiró. Había vestidos de todos los colores, formas y tamaños para todas las niñas del mundo. Babytooth se acercó al primer yeti para contemplar su trabajo, estaba haciendo una prenda femenina color azul. El yeti levantó su mirada y le sonrió. Era una agradable sensación que la chica admirara su trabajo.

Babytooth se acercó hacia el vestido y luego se detuvo, mirando al yeti con expresión esperanzadora "¿Puedo tocarlo?"

Miró las manos de la niña, parecían ser lo suficientemente limpias, asintió antes de volver a trabajar. La navidad estaba demasiado cerca para hacer pausas largas.

Felizmente, Babytooth pasó los dedos sobre el vestido. Era suave como la seda y estaba hecho de un tejido azul brillante. Se lo imaginó como un vestido que ella usaría y se sonrojó.

Miró a Phil, que estaba observándola con curiosidad, tratando de olvidar el vestido "¿Y ahora?"

La siguiente parada fue una enorme cocina. Los yetis se afanaban haciendo bastones de caramelo y delicias invernales, todo preparado para la navidad. Babytooth iba a entrar, pero Phil la detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. Los yetis de la cocina sólo tenían unos días para la llegada de la navidad y les faltaban muchas golosinas. Tenían mucho trabajo.

Babytooth asintió comprendiendo y Phil la guio al ascensor que los había llevado hasta ahí.

La siguiente parada fue la cámara de trineo y el establo. Los yetis que ahí trabajaban felizmente alimentaban a los renos y hablaban entre ellos llevando a cabo su labor. Después de haber saludado a los renos y dado un pedazo de azúcar, miró a Phil y le dio una pequeña reverencia.

"Gracias por mostrarme todo esto"

Phil asintió y le hizo un gesto para que volviera al ascensor. Cuando llegaron al taller, Babytooth se sintió repentinamente envuelta en un abrazo por parte de un preocupado espíritu encapuchado "Estaba tan ocupado hablando con Norte que no noté cuando te fuiste. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte"

"¡Phil me dio un tour!" contestó feliz, regresándole el abrazo.

Norte observaba la escena frente a él, acariciándose la barba mientras Babytooth le contaba con una sonrisa a Jack todo lo que había visto. El muchacho casi había provocado una tormenta de nieve en el interior del taller cuando se percató de que Babytooth no estaba ahí. Algo estaba pasando entre esos dos, pero no quería darse cuenta todavía. Volvió a pensar en lo que Jack le había contado sobre cómo Babytooth se transformó y en silencio esperó a que los dos ignoraran los sentimientos que aparentemente estaban creciendo en sus invernales corazones.

Norte tuvo que dejar de lado esas preocupaciones. Navidad estaba a cinco días y había trabajo que hacer.

Volvió a revisar su lista. Babytooth y Jack se despidieron de Phil y los otros yetis antes de salir a la fría noche. Era momento de empezar a trabajar en su tormenta invernal para navidad.

* * *

¡Todo por ahora! ¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

chao!


	12. Chapter 12

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y LA HISTORIA DE MIKI MECHETTA SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola!

Sin comentarios por no haber actualizado en muucho tiempo... sorry.

Solo les dejaré el capítulo, les comentaré que ya traduje el 13 y espero subirlo mañana mismo o en dos días a más tardar y que sus comentarios, para mí, serían muy bien recibidos. Muchas gracias para los que se acuerdan de esta historia =)

Comentarios:

eve-tuski: ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! La historia no es mía, solamente la esttoy traduciendo. Cuando la leí en inglés sencillamente la amé por la forma tan natural que se dio la pareja ¡irresistible! espero que este capítulo, cortito, también sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar =)

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Las ventiscas eran un trabajo duro. Tan divertido como lo fue controlar el clima, Babytooth estaba sonriente sentada en una nube viendo cómo Jack lo hacía en ésta ocasión. Él estaba ocupado guiando cuatro tormentas esta noche. Una podría llegar a Japón, la costa de China y varios países asiáticos, mientras que otra descendería a través de Canadá y Estados Unidos. La tercera tormenta golpearía Rusia y la mayor parte de Europa, mientras la última golpearía ligeramente los países sureños cercanos a la Antártida y que seguían fríos en esa época del año. Esa tormenta era pequeña, los beneficiarios serían más bien los pingüinos, pero las otras tres eran bestias increíbles. Jack usaba toda su energía para controlarlas y evitar que causaran daño a los viajeros o las personas.

Había comenzado a crear las tormentas luego de dos días de cuidadosa planificación y ahora usaba todo su poder para controlar esas creaciones por casi tres días seguidos. Parecía exhausto, y Babytooth se sentía algo inútil. Jack intentaba ocultar su fatiga con una sonrisa. Era 23 de diciembre y mañana por la noche, sus tormentas tendrían al mundo envuelto en una maravillosa y esponjosa manta blanca.

"¿Babytooth?" ella lo miró esperando sus órdenes "Vuelve al polo norte y espérame ahí. Voy a tener que usar mi última energía para eso y probablemente tu también te sientas cansada"

No había considerado eso, pero probablemente él tenía razón. Jack tenía que centrarse en la tormenta y lo último que necesitaba era preocuparse por ella. No le gustaba irse, pero era una buena idea.

Él le dio un abrazo de despedida, le encargó que le diera saludos a Phil y ella se fue.

**-o-**

Babytooth llegó al Polo Norte en medio de una lluvia de copos de nieve y llamó a la puerta roja que marcaba la entrada. Entrar furtivamente no era divertido sin Jack.

Phil abrió la puerta y miró a la helada doncella. Su furioso rostro formó una sonrisa de satisfacción y dio un paso atrás, dejándole entrar al taller.

Los yetis corrían colocando los juguetes en sacos y gritando uno al otro en su idioma, mientras Norte supervisaba todo, uniéndose al alboroto y dando sus propias órdenes.

A pesar de la conmoción, el gigante hombre notó la llegada de su huésped. Tomando un descanso de los gritos se acercó a ella dándole un cálido abrazo "¡Babytoooth! Que bueno verte tan pronto, pero ¿Dónde está Jack?"

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero le ganó un bostezo de cansancio.

Esa fue la respuesta que Norte necesitaba "Veo que alguien usa una gran cantidad de energía hoy ¿No? ¡Phil!"

El yeti llegó.

"Lleva a Babytooth a la habitación de invitados, creo que pronto estará durmiendo"

El yeti asintió y cargó a la chica en sus brazos, llevándola a través del taller. En el momento en que llegaron a la habitación de invitados, ella estaba profundamente dormida.

Phil con cuidado la colocó sobre la cama y se apresuró a volver al taller. Había un montón de trabajo que hacer esa noche.

**-o-**

Horas más tarde, con Norte preparándose para saltar al trineo y comenzar la noche, Jack llegó al Polo.

El muchacho estaba agotado, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llegar a la puerta de Norte. Ni siquiera tuvo energía para golpearla.

Para cualquier otra persona, eso hubiera significado una muerte segura, pero Jack era un chico del invierno, estuvo felizmente dormido en la puerta hasta que un conejo de seis pies de altura lo encontró ahí, mientras llegaba al festejo anual de Navidad.

Conejo cargó al chico dormido y lo llevó adentro. Phil había prepadado una habitación para Jack, esperando que eso sucediera.

Jack ni siquiera se movió cuando lo colocaron sobre una cama suave, su cayado apodado contra el marco de la cama.

Sus tormentas se habían llevado a cabo a la perfección. Ni un solo vuelo retrasó a los turistas o familiares, pero cada ciudad era una obra de arte nevada y, cuando Jack y Babytooth espertaran al día siguiente, la navidad estaría esperando.

* * *

¡Final! por ahora...

El siguiente capítulo tiene una escena con Bunnymund que me gustó mucho xD

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	13. Chapter 13

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DREAMWORKS CON WILLIAM JOYCE Y LA HISTORIA DE MIKI MECHETA, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO TRADUCIENDO BAJO AUTORIZACIÓN,**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo aquí trayéndoles al fin de vacaciones un capítulo nuevo para esta historia y con la esperanza de poder terminarla en un par de días, ya que quedan tan pocos episodios. También hay una historia más que me gustaría mucho traducir porque se ve interesante, pero por ahora quisiera ocuparme de terminar ésta primero =)

Comentarios:

Aly: ¡Hola! yo tampoco me esperaba esta pareja, pero la forma en que la autora lo relato se dio con tanta naturalidad que me enamoré de ella realmente. Y por eso hice ésta traducción. A mí me pasa lo mismo, conozco pocos adjetivos pero usualmente traduzco con diccionarios y así voy aprendiendo más cosas. Espero que mi traducción te complazca ¡Gracias por leer! =)

liziprincsama: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto! y más me alegrará que, conforme avance la historia, te siga agradando. Mil Gracias por leer.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

"Hey, Frosty ¡Hora de levantarse!"

Jack bostezó, incorporándose para encontrarse en una blanca cama en medio de lo que sería el taller de Norte ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Oh, claro, las tormentas. Eso fue agotador. Entonces se acordó de Babytooth ¿Había llegado ella con bien?

Saltó de la cama, olvidando incluso agarrar su cayado y corrió hacia el pasillo, sólo para ser detenido por unas patas cubiertas de piel.

"Ahora ¿Qué te tiene tan agitado?"

"¡Babytooth! ¿Está aquí? ¿Llegó bien? Estaba tan ocupado con las tormentas que yo…"

"Whoa, más despacio ¿Te importaría empezar desde el principio?" el conejo de pascua miraba a Jack como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Babytooth. La envié antes que a mí porque estaba usando mucha energía, pero nunca revisé si llegó bien. Estaba tan cansado ¡pero eso no debió detenerme!" Jack estaba entrando en pánico ahora. Cada vez que la dejaba sola, Jack recordaba cuando Pitch la secuestró. Ese error casi le había costado sus dos vidas.

"¿Babytooth? ¿Hablas del hada de Tooth que siempre se sienta sobre tu hombro? ¿Porqué iba a estar ella en medio de una tormenta contigo?" Conejo estaba realmente perdido ahora, y Jack soltaba tonterías acerca de estrellas, Pitch y deseos.

"¿Jack?" una pequeña voz interrumpió a los guardianes, Conejo miró a la chica con el cabello color nieve que estaba en el umbral. Ella iba vestida de forma casi idéntica a Jack, incluso llevaba uno de esos cayados. El peor temor de Conejo se estaba haciendo realidad ¡Jack había aprendido a duplicarse a sí mismo! No, él tenía que estar soñando. Sandy le estaba jugando una broma ¡Eso era todo!

Babytooth examinó al conejo hiperventilando desde su posición antes de que Jack saliera a abrazarla fuertemente. Últimamente hacía eso mucho.

"Lamento no haberme asegurado que llegaras bien. No sé en qué estaba pensando"

"Jack, estoy bien. Norte fue muy amable conmigo ¡Incluso me dio una habitación!" señaló la puerta al lado de Jack.

Jack asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura protectoramente.

Conejo lentamente caminó hacia ellos, paralizado ante el dúo invernal. Los dos lo miraron también, la curiosidad de ver qué iba a hacer exactamente. Por último, Conejo gritó: "¿Cómo?"

La sonrisa malvada se deslizó por el rostro de Jack.

Oh, esto era perfecto. Jack se había olvidado de que Conejo y Sandy probablemente no tenían ni idea de lo que había sucedo. Deslizando casualmente su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Babytooth, Jack miró al guardián de la esperanza "¡Ta-da! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Finalmente descubrí cómo darle vida a un ángel de nieve!"

Babytooth pensó en su nuevo título por un momento y pensó que le gustaba. Podía jugar ese juego, al menos por un rato. Jack le dio un pequeño codazo como diciéndole _"¡Vamos!"_

"Oh sí, amo Frost nos dio vida a mis hermanas y a mí para que lo ayudemos a llevar nieve y diversión por todo el mundo"

Los ojos de conejo se ampliaron aún más "¿Hermanas?"

"De hecho, somos 196"

El antropomórfico Guardián cayó de rodillas, imaginando los estragos que causarían muchos Jacks "¿196?"

"¡Sí! una para cada país del mundo"

Conejo miró acusadoramente a Jack "¿Y qué planeas exactamente con 196 ejemplares femeninos de ti mismo?"

Jack dejó de reír, su expresión de formó seria. "Pensé que podrían ayudarme con mis planes para Pascua de este año"

"¡Oh no!" Bunny ahora estaba a pulgadas de distancia del estoico muchacho, su mirada llena de furia animal "Ahora escúchame, Jack, no me importa si eres un Guardián ahora, nadie se mete con…"

"¡BABYTOOTH!" El hada de los dientes se abalanzó por el pasillo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la chica "¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de verte! ¿Has podido disfrutar el invierno? ¡Ah, mira tus dientes! ¡Son tan blancos ahora!"

Toothiana examinaba a la pequeña y Bunny al fin recordó algo del parloteo previo de Jack. Se enfrentó a las dos mujeres "¿Babytooth?"

Toothiana dejó de hablar acerca de los molares y volteó hacia Conejo "¡Sí! ¿Jack no te dijo que la estrella de la tarde la transformó en un espíritu invernal?"

El sonido de la risa resonó por el pasillo donde Jack estaba. Conejito gruñó y lo persiguió. No le había gustado esa broma.

-o-

Cuando alcanzó al chico, Jack se había detenido en seco mirando con asombro enfrente de él. El taller estaba cubierto de centelleantes luces navideñas, guirnaldas y árboles de hojas, bastones de caramelo salpicando la sala donde los yetis celebraban una gran fiesta. Conejito miró la cara del muchacho y decidió que podía estar enojado con Jack después. Por ahora, él iba a disfrutar viendo al chico celebrar su primera fiesta de navidad en tres siglos.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? me encantó la broma que le hicieron al pobre de Conejo, me lo imaginaba con la cara de desesperación y cientos de jacks corriendo creando bolas de nieve xD ¡Qué adorable!

Espero que les haya gustado. Los dejo porque tengo un montón de sueño y me iré a recostar antes de que se me ocurra algo nuevo que hacer en la computadora. ¡Mil gracias por leer!

chao!


	14. Chapter 14

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE WILLIAM JOYCE CON DREAMWORKS Y LA HISTORIA ES DE MIKI MECHETTA, SOLAMENTE TRADUZCO CON EL PERMISO DE LA AUTORA.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé ¡Abandoné esto! Lo lamento, en serio, me concentré tanto en mis fics que se me olvidó completamente esta traducción, lo siento de verdad ¡pero aquí está el capítulo! faltan pocos, 4 para ser exactas, intentaré meterle_ turbo_ para poder terminar este fic rápidamente =D

Comentarios:

cleopatraVil: ¡Muchas gracias! que bueno que te animaras a comentar porque de verdad me gusta mucho saber qué es lo que piensan acerca de la traducción y comparto plenamente tu opinión, las cosas entre Jack y Babytooth se dieron de forma tan natural que me enamoré de la pareja en este fanfic ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! espero te siga gustando =)

hope: Antes que nada, mil gracias por leer y comentar, además de pensar que es una historia muy buena, lo cual me halaga mucho tanto a mi como a Miki ¡Muchísimas gracias! espero que te siga gustando.

Aly: ¡Hola! mil gracias, completamente de acuerdo, Ángel de nieve era más lindo, pero creo que a la autora le ganó un poco lo curso xD ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia!

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Los otros tres Guardianes habían llegado a la víspera de la Navidad mientras Jack y Babytooth dormían, celebraron toda la noche, Norte y los yetis descansaban por la carrera de los últimos días antes de Navidad. Cada año, los Guardianes de la Imaginación, Esperanza e Inocencia ayudaban al maestro de la Navidad a decorar su taller para la celebración privada que duraría toda la noche. El día de Navidad era solo una continuación de esa celebración, en una escala aún más grande. Yetis, elfos y guardianes pasarían un verdadero festejo navideño y todos estaban deseando que Jack formara parte de él por primera vez.

A pesar de que pasaban la vida llevando alegría a los niños, rara vez podían ver a los niños disfrutando de sus regalos. Por primera vez, los cuatro grandes tenían un niño propio, aunque éste tuviera 300 años de edad.

Aunque Sandy y Conejo se vieron sorprendidos por la adición de Babytooth, no pareció importarles tener dos jóvenes en la mesa de Navidad.

-o-

"Y aquí está el regalo para Phil" anunció Norte, agarrando el paquete bajo el árbol. Cada año, era lo mismo, lazos especiales para su pelo que sólo podía hacer Norte. Pero les gustaban de todos modos ¡Era difícil encontrar un lazo que sujetara el pelo sin resbalarse!

Mientras tanto, los elfos estaban más que contentos con sus nuevos calcetines y trajes.

Norte, no obstante, nunca les había dado regalos a sus compañeros guardianes. Por alguna regla no escrita cada uno había decidido hace mucho tiempo que realmente no querían o necesitaban nada uno de los otros. Sus regalos habían sido siempre la amista y el tiempo, ambos que se daban raramente por cierto.

Babytooth estaba mirando con nostalgia a los yetis admirar sus regalos. Las Hadas de los Dientes no recibían regalos, porque cualquier cosa que necesitaran mamá Tooth se los facilitaba.

Jack vio la expresión de su rostro y se le ocurrió un plan.

Saltó de su asiento a su lado y armó una bola de nieve. Se trataba de una que Babytooth había visto hacer mil veces, pero ésta era diferente a las demás. La puso en sus manos con un grito de "Feliz Navidad" obviamente, muy contento del obsequio,

Los Guardianes le vieron curiosos ¿Qué esperaba exactamente Jack que la niña hiciera con una bola de nieve?

Tooth fue la primera en hablar "Muy bonita bola de nieve, Jack"

Su aire orgulloso cambió a un desconcierto por un instante antes de darse cuenta de su error "¡Oh, claro! Supongo que no se las he mostrado a ninguno de ustedes antes"

Tomó la bola de nieve y pasó un dedo por la parte exterior, aplicando un toque de magia invernal. Con un pop mágico, una línea apareció a lo largo del diámetro de la esfera. Un poco de presión por parte de Jack y la bola se abrió, revelando su interior hueco. Dentro de la esfera había una pulsera en espiral hecha de hielo. Sus vínculos congelados entretejían amuletos en forma de trineos, copos de nieve y diminutas hadas de dientes.

Entregó a Babytooth el tesoro una vez más y ella sacó el brazalete, dejando que las luces del taller jugaran con el cristal creando en los Guardianes miradas de asombro.

Jack estaba radiante ahora que estaba recibiendo la reacción correcta y que Babytooth se deslizaba el brazalete en su muñeca. Era el primer regalo que nunca le habían dado.

Al ver ese intercambio, Norte se levantó de su silla, sorprendiendo al grupo y caminando hacia su oficina.

Volvió con un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo azul oscuro y que entregó a Jack "Estaba olvidando tu regalo Jack. Perdóname, no es común que tenga un niño aquí al que le daba dar un regalo. De hecho ¡nunca lo tuve!"

Se rompió la tradición, pero la mirada y el rostro de Jack fueron suficientes para que los demás Guardianes se encontraran perfectamente bien con las acciones del Guardián.

Jack cayó al cielo, sin siquiera molestarse en tomar asiento y rasgó el papel. En el interior había una cadena pequeña, de donde colgaba una llave de plata. Jack la miró por un momento antes de mirar a Norte buscando una explicación.

El hombre mayor sonrió "Es la llave del taller, Jack. Eres un Guardián ahora y aunque sé que seguirás jugando a las escondidas, quiero que sepas que siempre serás bienvenido aquí"

Fue bueno que Norte era tan robusto, de lo contrario, la fuerza de los brazos de Jack seguramente lo habrían tumbado.

-o-

Bunny estaba feliz dormitando junto al fuego, zanahorias de arena bailando alrededor de su cabeza. Jack y Babytooth observaban la escena de su percha desde el borde de la barandilla que rodeaba el perímetro de la habitación. No se tocaron, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, riendo y hablando haciendo un pequeño patrón de escarcha en el suelo bajo ellos acorde a la velocidad del reloj en los últimos minutos de la fiesta.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Toothiana, Sandy y Norte estaban teniendo una seria discusión.

"Lo viste hoy" susurró Norte "Él está enamorado de ella"

Tooth, después de haberse enterado en los cambios del deseo de su anterior hada de los dientes, no podía dejar de pensarlo "Lo sé, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer, Norte? ¡No podemos controlar el corazón de alguien!"

El hombre suspiró, y miró a la pareja. Jack nunca se había visto tan feliz "Sí, pero podemos mantenerlos ocupados. Si ellos no se dan cuenta de que están enamorados, entonces no se les romperá el corazón cuando todo esto termine"

* * *

¡Todo por ahora! Muchísimas gracias por leer =D

Chao!


End file.
